


The Series Of Fateful Encounters

by RamenTori1



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cute, Cutesy, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Work In Progress, chance encounters, mild trauma eventually, romcom, vanilla romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 35,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenTori1/pseuds/RamenTori1
Summary: He was a man who didn't believe in fate. She was a girl who couldn't believe in love. What happens when they stumble upon each other... Repeatedly.Dan had never thought of a relationship beyond his music and was getting tired.Rose had lost her spark and was searching for something, haunted by her demons.A crash on the street, a stumble at a clothing store, a trip at the grocery store, and a spill of coffee seemed to force them together.





	1. Chapter 1

The streets were packed, as they always were. People passing by, faces blurring. Red light flashing as I waited at an intersection. My headphones were in my ears, drowning out the buzz of traffic and the horns of cars. I didn't actually listen to any of the lyrics of my music playing, I just used it as sign that I didn't want anyone to talk to me. It seemed universal now, headphones equals no, go away. 

The light went green and over the music I could still hear the scream of tires, and the loud crash. Screams of panicked pedestrians pierced my ears as I stared in shock at the two cars that had ricocheted off of each other, their hoods mangled. Blinking in shock I came to reality and moved to the nearest vehicle as I dialled 911. 

"Hello! 911?" I said in unison with another voice. Glancing across the car to a man, our eyes meeting for a moment, as I tried to explain what had happened to the dispatch officer. After saying cars would be there I hung up and went to the smashed window. 

"Sir," I said and his face turned to me, bloody and groggy but conscious, "what's your name?" I asked, trying to remember everything my mother taught me, from all her years as emergency response. 

"What?" He asked as I tried the door, with no success. 

"What is you name sir?" I asked trying to stay calm, "are you hurt anywhere?" I asked trying to get him talking. 

"My chest," he said his hands fumbling about. 

"Oh, no,” I reached for him, "you shouldn't move until the ambulance gets here," I grab his hands, and ask again, "what is your name," 

"Jeremy," he said and I nodded. 

"Ok Jeremy can you feel any other pain?" His eyes unfocused and he was probably in shock but he shook his head again. 

"That's good," I looked up and saw the tall guy that had called 911 also by the other vehicle. Hopefully he had an idea what to do. "Jeremy, I'm going to go check on the other car, but I will ask someone to come stay with you is that ok?" He nodded, letting my hands go. Stepping back I dashed to the other car, noticing that only the tall guy and I seemed to be getting involved in this. Everyone else was watching and taking pictures. 

"Hey is he ok?" I called as I touched the tall guys back. 

He jumped and then turned to me, "I... I don't know," he replied and I moved in to check, the back of my mind thinking that I had really no right to just get involved. Mom was the ERT not me. Swallowing that thought I found myself again reaching through a busted window. 

"Sir?" I ask as I touch his shoulder, only to get a groan. Alive at least. I checked his pulse along his neck and checked mine. It was moderately slower but I couldn't tell how badly slower it was. Shock makes your pulse slower right? Dammit where was my mom when I needed her. 

Looking back at the shirt of the guy behind me I called, "can you stay with the other guy, Jeremy?" I heard an 'oh ya sure,' and then continued to try and wake up this man. He would groan, his head would wobble but he didn't seem to want to come fully awake, not that I blamed him. 

Thank god, the sirens could be heard getting rapidly closer. When a hand finally touched my back I jumped and turned to see a uniform. "Oh thank god," I said feeling the burn of tears, as my calm slipped, "he won't wake up and his pulse is getting slower. I tried," I stammered as I was gently pulled back by another uniform. 

"Miss just wait here," a firm voice said and I nodded, looking around as he left me by a cop car. Two ambulances, and several cop cars were there. I looked to my hands now covered in blood and immediately started to cry. 

"You ok?" Asked a soft gently voice as a hand touches my shoulder and I shook my head. 

"No," I sobbed, "no I'm not," I couldn't wipe my tears away, with my bloody hands and so I just stood there, my body limp, nose running and knees shaking, "I tried," I said and felt hands grab me as my knees gave out.

There was just too much happening and every emotion came out as arms held me in a warm hug. When I felt my knees give I had been fully prepared to hit the floor. To have the impact hurt my knees, and possibly my arms. For it to probably tear the skin on my palms as instinct would have tried to stop fall. To just give up and cry fully as my body ached in protest. To curl up into myself on the cold floor as I shook with each ragged sob. It wouldn't have been the first time. What I was not ready for, however, was for someone to catch me, and hold me. I had no idea who this person was but I didn't care. I needed a hug and whoever he was he was warm, and his voice was soft. Trying to calm my breathing I could feel my body shaking. 

"Miss?" Asked a firm voice and I blinked, pulling away from the human and turning to the voice. Warm big hands held my shoulders, thumbs rubbing my neck lightly as I trembled uncomfortably. God I'm so weak and pathetic. My eyes burned again I bit my lip, trying to maintain what was left of my composure. 

An officer proceeded to explain that he needed to know what we had seen, and we needed to file a report. I nodded blankly, still to overwhelmed to be of much use. We wound up agreeing to go with them to the hospital to do the reports. 

Sitting awkwardly in the back of the police car I turned to the guy who had held me to see it was also the tall guy who had called 911. "Umm," I whispered and he turned to me, "I'm sorry I broke down on you," I whispered and he gave a shaky laugh. 

"That's fine, if you hadn't I might have," he replied, then asked, "have you ever done that before," 

"Broke down?"

"No, like, what you did at the crash. You seemed to have it all together?" I blushed and shifted awkwardly. Me? Have it all together? 

"No never, but my mom used to do it for a while. I just took everything I learned from her... Besides, I didn't do much," I whispered nervously. 

"Miss, you might have saved those men's lives," the officer chimed in and I blushed deeper. 

"I doubt that," I whispered, shifting, remembering all the things I could have done. I could have tried to stop the bleeding or get them out of the cars or something. Shaking my head I turned to focus on something else. I saw the blood stains on my companions shirt and teared up, "oh no, I'm sorry," I whimpered, motioning to his shirt, the knot forming tightly in my throat. 

"Huh?" He looked down to his shirt then shrugged, "it's fine, it's just a shirt," he said and tried to smile but I gave a ragged breath trying to control myself. I hated crying in front of people. Actually I hated showing vulnerabilities of any kind. 

"I'm sorry," I mumble again looking at my hands. He glances to me and the rest of the way to the hospital was in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital I washed myself as best as I could and sighed. Staring at myself in the mirror I take a deep breath. 'You've got this.' My tone shook and I sighed. 

But do I? I shook my head, soaking my hands in cold water, before running them along my neck and over my red puffy eyes. Crying, such an ugly thing. Drying my hands I took another deep breath. 

"Well," I whispered looking to my reflection, "I guess I have to go out there and be an adult," I sigh, set my shoulders and walk out. My emotions were firmly buried again, my demons chewing at the seal again. Not right now, not twice in one day. 

The officer was talking with the guy that I rode with. Leaning against the wall I took a moment to look over him. He was tall, over 6", and seemingly very slender. A beanpole, as my mom would say, but I would call him rakish. His hair a definite white boy Afro, which may sound wrong, but well, he was white and had an Afro. I smiled slightly. He looked so soft and fluffy. A chiseled jaw, stubbled but it made him look, charming. Big brown eyes turned to meet mine and he smiled gently, waving to me. I blushed and looked away quickly. 

The officer walked towards me and I told him about what had happened and everything I did. Hours later both our statements were taken, both men were going to live and we were allowed to leave. Standing awkwardly at the door I glanced to my attractive companion. 

"So," he said, ruffling his hair, and I turned to him, "I'm Daniel," he said holding out his hand, "you can call me Dan, or Danny, or well, whatever," he laughed and I smiled shaking his hand. 

"I'm Rose," I reply, "well, I guess I have to get a cab. I'm not very close to home," I sigh and glanced out the windows. 

"Which way are you going? We could share," he suggested and I glanced to him, again. Looking him over I didn't feel suspicious but still. This caught my demons attention and they rushed to put the ideas of what he could want, none of them good. I looked away, feeling exhausted. 

"No, I'm fine I can get my own," he tilted his head and shrugged. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," he said and I nodded, feeling sure I would never see him again. Soon, the cabs showed up and we left. The ride was quiet, and I tried to forget this Dan character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter, i'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shopping trip with another twist of fate.

Waking near ten the next day I groaned. There was nothing I hated more than waking up, except maybe... I don't know. Rolling over I wrapped my arms around my giant teddy bear that was stuck in the corner against my head board and sighed, before rolling over again and flipping my blanket up and off of me.

Stumbling sleepily to the bathroom I showered and then checked the time again. It was almost eleven and I gave a short laugh. Having an abundance of hot water was nice, but it made me forget how fast time really did go by. Making toast I ate as I got dressed. I needed a new shirt and pants, because of yesterday. It was a good thing I had planned to go shopping today, anyway. 

Dressing in my comfortable jeans, a marvel shirt and doing my makeup I head out. Catching a cab to the nearest mall I wandered through the stores. Drawn in by a cute Zelda shirt, I sifted through the racks. 

"Aww cute," I said pulling out a Deadpool shirt, and turning to the mirror. From the corner of my eye I spotted a fluff of hair and froze. No way, that's not possible. Turning to stare I saw his eyes glance up and meet mine. He smiled and waved as he walked up. He wore a shirt with a logo I didn't recognize. I'm guessing Starbomb was a band. Stepping back, my shoulder hit a rack beside me, and I stumbled awkwardly as it wiggled away. Grabbing it I flushed red feeling like a complete idiot. 

"It's you. You ok," he asked grabbing the rack and I nodded blushing. 

"I'm always me, and ya, I'm just clumsy," I reply with a smile, "Danny right?" I asked as if I had forgotten. He nodded and smiled again. He always seems so happy, and I looked back to the Deadpool shirt, "what do you think?" I asked holding it up and turning to the mirror again. 

"I think it'll look cute on you," he said looking at it in the mirrors, "so you liked Deadpool?" 

"No not at all," I quipped teasingly. He laughed and I had to admit to myself, he had a cute laugh. It seemed very honest, "now I need to find some jeans," I said more to myself as I held the Deadpool shirt up to my chest again. 

"Funny that's what I'm here for too," he said, ruffling his mop of curly hair with a smile that I watched in the mirror. 'No one is this happy,' I thought sceptically. People this happy usually are hiding something, but he didn't seem to have a dark side. 

"Really?" I questioned, turning to him as I folded the shirt over my arm, "strange coincidence," I glanced to the rack and shifted some other shirts around, not seeing any others that called out to me. "Your girlfriend doesn't help you pick your clothes?" I asked, pulling out a green shirt and winced, both at it and the 'you single?' bomb I had dropped. 

He laughed and ruffled his hair again, before sifting through the other side of the rack, "nah, I'm stuck fending for myself. And these are almost my last pair of jeans that aren't dead," he laughed. Definitely single. No girlfriend would let her guy have two pairs of jeans. Looking up at him under my lashes I see him chuckle and then pulled out a shirt, "how about this?" He asked. 

I cringed in horror, "you can't be serious," I laughed and he nodded, "it's hideous,"

He started to laugh again as he replied, "I know," I reached for it over the rack and he handed it to me still laughing. Holding it to my chest I turned to the mirror, hearing him laugh at my expression. 

It was a button up, not that that would have made it better or worse. The right half was a light blue denim, the other a terrible brown argyle pattern. To make it worse, its sleeve on the right was a heavy dark red flannel, the opposite a lime green chiffon. 

Turning back to him, he was laughing harder as I whispered, "It gets worse," and turned to show him the back, a triangle cut out and trimmed in pink paisley. A fresh burst of laugher exploded from him as I hung it back up and shuddered. 

"Who would even," he wheezed and I had to laugh at him. 

"It's on the sale rack," I whispered, "and it's the only one," 

"Ya?" he questioned trying to catch his breath. 

"That means someone did buy it," I said in horror and the both of us burst into laughter again. "So gross," I managed as we were forced to walk from the rack. Every time we saw it we'd laugh again. 

"Oh fuck, I have to keep an eye out for that now," he laughed and I nodded, "you seem pretty cool," he added looking at me and I blushed. 

"I'm really not," I replied looking away and felt the smile slowly start to fall away, "so," I said looking around the store, "jeans," 

"Oh right," he said and looked around, "I almost forgot," 

"I not sure I trust your fashion choices," I say teasingly as he started to chuckle. 

"Man, I'm going to have to take a picture of that thing. Arin will never believe me," he chortled and I looked away. Whoops, there's an Arin. Maybe he did have a girl, "you should totally model it for me," he teased leaning his arm on a circle rack and I stepped back in shock. 

"Oh god no," I shook my head holding out my hands as he smirked, "Satan couldn't get me into that thing," I said and he shrugged. 

"I'm Jewish, he's not my problem," he laughed and I stopped. 

"Really?"

"Ya, couldn't tell from this majestic Jewfro?" He asked fluffing his hair. 

I shrugged, "I never met a Jew, so," I laughed, "you're going to be my first," I laughed then blushed. 'Thanks brain, way to word it, fuck,' I looked away as his shoulders shook with a laugh. I could feel him watching me, "I'm not wearing it," I said again and he laughed. 

"Fine I will," he said standing up, and I turned to him. 

"You wouldn't," I gasped and he smirked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Fuck ya I would," he replied and went for it. Pulling it out again I shuddered but followed him as he stepped into a change room. 

"Oh god," I laughed, hearing clothes rustle and then laughter, "I want to see," I called, perching myself on a display table. 

"You ready," he asked and I laughed as I heard the door unlatched. Biting my lip at the suspense, his head poked out, flushed from clearly trying to not laugh. Then swinging it open I saw him and instantly crumbled into laughter. It was clearly too small for him, flashing skin above his hips. The buttons done up but were obviously strained and the sleeves worse than I had initially thought, now seeing that they were meant to be puffed sleeves, buttoning around his wrists. 

"Oh god I need a picture," I laughed, trying to wipe tears from my eyes as I fumbled for my phone. Getting it out I laughed harder as he stuck an attempted sexy pose, lips pursed as he eyed the camera. I took a couple, trying to make sure they weren't blurred then motioned for him to turn, "I want to see that terrible back," he did and struck poses as I clicked away. "Wait," I said and hopped up and stepped to him, "you need to undo these two buttons," I laughed. 

"Ooooh risqué. I'm not that kind of boy," he laughed as he attempted to sensually undo the buttons. 

"Gorgeous," I laughed, taking the picture before I heard a throat clear behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is cute, i think :) i dunno. leave a comment, give feed back, i'm new at this ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you both to stop," stated a firm woman's voice and I sobered immediately. I had forgotten that we were in a public place and that I didn't even know this Danny. Besides he had an Arin. What was I thinking? 

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly, "it won't happen again," 

"I hope not," she scoffed and walked away. 

"Guess I should take this off," he said and I glanced to him as he ruffled his hair. 

"Ya," I looked down as he stepped back into the change room. Walking over to the jeans, I looked for my size. I should just leave. I can buy jeans any other day. This was dumb. Why did I even come out today, I thought aggressively to myself. We were just having fun, what's wrong with that. I tried to stay above water as my demon wrestled me down. I could feel myself a step away from tears. God, I'm so pathetic. 

"Hey, so did you get any good pictures?" I jumped and turned to him. 

"Oh I," I fumbled for my phone in my pocket, "I don't know, I didn't look, I'm sorry," I said and tried to find the gallery app. 

He stepped in behind me and I blushed nervously as I opened the album. Instantly he started to laugh. Flipping through I deleted the two blurry ones and smiled as he laughed. "That one," he leaned closer and tapped the screen accidentally zooming in on his collar bone, "that's totally my favourite, you should send it to me," 

"I- I don't have your number," I stammered. I could feel my face warm. He was really close. 

"Oh hey that's right. I forgot we totally, basically just met," he laughed and held out his hand, "here I'll send it to me then we have each other’s numbers," I set my phone into his large palm, now seeing how big his hands are and then glanced back to the jeans. I felt my body flash with heat and stared at the shades of denims. Grabbing a pair I liked with bedazzled butt pockets I checked the price. Surprisingly reasonable. 

"There we go and," his phone binged, "Bing there you are," I glanced to him as he held out my phone. I took it and could see he had already saved his number to the contacts. Dan Avidan. Cute. 

"So Rose what?" He asked as he grinned at the picture. 

"Oh, Rose Beckett," I replied and spelled it out. 

"Awesome, now you're in there," he showed his phone so I could see the contact and I nodded, "next time I need jeans I should bring you. Oh fuck that's right. I need jeans," he stated and turned to spot the guys jeans section. 

"Well I found mine and a shirt so I'm good," I said and glanced to my watch. It was almost 1:30. "And I have a date with a friend soon, so I should pay for these and get going," 

"Awe, you won't help me pick out pants," he whined jokingly and I smiled. 

"You’re a big boy, I think you have it under control," I said walking to the counter and he casually followed since it was towards the jeans, "just make sure of one thing," I said looking up at him, as he tilted his head curiously, "make sure they make your butt look good. Girls like guys with nice butt jeans," the cashier giggled as he laughed. 

I paid for my things, said good bye and hurried out feeling somewhat exhausted. It had been a while since I'd laughed that much. Daniel Avidan, huh. I smiled as I caught a cab to my lunchish date. She was going to be interested in hearing about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's POV
> 
> oh noes, he's been thinking about Rose almost as much as she's been thinking about him. what's going to happen?
> 
> Also, i drew a picture of Danny in the hideous shirt but i don't know how to post it with the chapter ^^'

I started to laugh as I sat beside Arin on the couch, feet curled underneath me watching the screen.

"Dude what?" Arin asked glancing to me before screaming, "just die, fuck you bitch, I, ugh! Oh no don't you fucking, FUCK! I hit you! Bullshit," he sat angrily as I laughed at his expense, "so what are you laughing at?"

"Oh, dude, so I met this girl yesterday actually," 

"Uh huh," Arin said focusing on the game again. 

"So we wound up accidentally meeting up today and she's super cute, but anyway this is what she just sent me," I cleared my throat, "so she said 'your super-hot and I want your babies!' Followed by 'that wasn't supposed to be sent!!" 

Arin laughed, "sounds like someone's phone was kidnapped, or she does the same shit we pull, you know 'I want to devour your pussy' 'that wasn't meant to go to you', or she's just some crazy stalker chick," he said laughing then added, "wait is this the same girl who took those shirt pictures?" 

"Yup," I nodded and added, "also i dont think she's a crazy stalker. she didn't seem to know me, but you never know," then shouted, "Dude behind you, use a health! Use it," 

"I got this, FUCK, nope nope nope! Don't got this. Shit I'm so fucked," He groaned as he died again, "so ya, today Dan bought pants so big round of applause for that. It's about time, you've been wearing the same two pairs of jeans for like a month," we laughed. 

"Ya well, being single you don't think of it," I shrugged, "but anyway, Barry put this picture up, it was a bit of an adventure. We found probably the most hideous fucking shirt in... Like the universe. Like look at this shit," I showed Arin the picture again who instantly started to laugh, "like seriously, she pointed out there was only one of this thing on the rack, like who the fuck bought the other ones. Look, lovelies, if any of you own this, like lets us know. Tell us, just, why?" We started laughing again. 

"Ya message us on Twitter, or something," Arin laughed, "and oh fuck. You know what, fuck this game and its stupid ass controls. Fuck," 

"Alrighty well next time on the Game Grumps we will watch Arin beat this boss and talk more about 'fashion'" together we laughed, whispering fashion back and forth as we ended the episode. 

Hitting the pause button on the remote Arin turned to me, head tilted, "dude, so how did you meet this girl? You never said," 

"Man, it was so fucked," I started remembering yesterday, "so at an intersection, waiting for the light to change when SMASH! These two cars totally wrecked each other. So I'm dialling 199, I mean, fuck," Arin laughs 

"Dude 199? What the fuck is that?" 

"No, dude, Arin, shut up," I chuckled running my hand through my hair, "so I'm dialling 911, and this hotty is there dialling too I guess," 

"Aww you dialled 911, together, how cute. So were the people ok?" 

"No, shh shhh shhhhhh, so, SMASH, 911, hotty with the body. So she's at the car making sure the one dudes ok and I'm standing there like a fucking idiot at the other car trying to do something. She comes over, hands covered in blood and like seems to have control of the situation and sends me to the other car and takes care of that guy. She's like checking his pulse and hers and shit, like she seemed to know what she fucking doing, and so the cops show up. Guys are loaded into ambulances and we are standing together by a cop car. So, I try to make conversation and she fucking melts. Like full on tears and almost crumpled to the ground, so I catch her, and she's fucking falling apart in my arms. And then we ride to the hospital, give our reports, I guess the two guys were going to be fine and then we leave and that was that," 

"Dude, that's a pretty intense way to meet a girl. You didn't get her number?" 

"Nah, she seemed a little nervous or something, so she just caught her own cab and left. I didn't expect to see her again," I shrugged and reached for my water, "but there she was in the store, checking out an adorable fucking Deadpool shirt," 

"Dude, sounds like full on fate right there," Arin joked. 

"Arin, come on. You know I don't put much stock in fate," But I looked at my phone and chuckled again. Wouldn't it be interesting if we ran into each other again? 

"Ya, ya, whatever dude," Arin laughed as he stood, "anyway I have to shit, so we'll start recording the next episode after," 

"I mean, we'll have to, so have fun with that," I shook my head and watched him walk away before glancing to my phone, humming a tune that went nowhere. Sighing and getting up, I dropped my phone on the couch. Fuck, stop thinking about her. I ruffled my hair aggressively as I paced the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow i think this is the shortest chapter so far. i'm sorry, but don't worry, the next one is crazy long

"Has he replied?" Lisa asked and I shrugged, looking at my phone. 

"Nope. Guess you scared him," I scolded and she laughed with a shrug, "if he's that sensitive then it's not like he's worth much then," I laughed and glanced to the screen again and gave a sigh. 

"Ya, totally. Doesn't matter how pretty that face is," she agreed as she paid the bill and thanked the waitress, before turning back to me, "so what are you going to do now?" I shrugged and she smiled, "good, then let's go shopping together, there is this new store I want to go check out," as she talked about the store I only half listened. 

By the time I got home it was almost 7 and I was dead on my feet. I dropped all my bags that I hadn't planned on buying by my couch and wandered to the kitchen. Opening my fridge then freezer and all of my cupboards I sighed. Not wanting to put effort into making anything, I wandered back to my couch and flop out, my knees up over the arm. 

Opening my phone I flipped through the pictures smiling then sighed and opened my messages. Nothing. That's fine, it's not like I knew the guy. Meeting a guy twice didn't really mean you know him. Shaking my head I sat up and clicked on my TV. It was on Space, as almost always and I left it there as I ignored the show and flipped through Facebook before passing out. 

Waking, my back sore I rubbed my eyes and checked the time. 10:30. Fuck. Swinging my legs off the arm, my feet were asleep and I sighed. Reaching for my bags I sorted them out as I waited for the white noise feeling to fade away. Clothes to my room, knickknacks out here till later. 

Feeling my feet ish I got up and grumbled as I carried my new clothes in to my room and dropped them on my chair of clothes that still needed to be put away. 

I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

That week was long and exhausting as I bounced between my classes and my job. By the time the end of Friday rolled around finally I was so done. 

Getting home I looked through my fridge and groaned. I need to get groceries. Making a list I forced my hair into a messy bun, changed out of my work clothes into more comfortable jogging pants and my new cute Deadpool shirt. Looking in the mirror I groaned. Fuck it, it's just groceries, it's not like I need to look alive. Grabbing my phone and keys I wandered out to catch a cab. 

Getting to the nearest Ralph's I sighed and grabbed my basket. In, get everything, then go home and never leave. I nodded confirming my plan in my head before walking through produce, grabbing a big bag of Sugar Snap Peas. 

Fruits were on sale so I stopped and picked through some cantaloupe. No wonder, they were nowhere near ripe, I sighed. Setting one down it rolled off the stand and away from me. 

"No stop," I whined as I chased it. Finally catching up as it stopped under the apples, I knelt and grabbed it, "rude," I scolded the fruit and set it in my basket, planning to buy it out of spite now. As I stood someone bodily walked into me and we cried out as we fell to the ground again. 

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," my assailant stammered and I rolled my eyes. 

"No it's my cantaloupes fault," I said as I sat up rubbing my head. I shouldn't have left my house. Who needs food? 

"What?" He knelt and then smiled brightly, "you again," he laughed and stood, offering me his hands to pull me up. I accepted and was hoisted to my feet. "Your cantaloupes fault?" He questioned and I blushed. 

"It rolled away," I shrugged as he smiled. He was still fucking adorable and I looked away. 

"So what are you doing here?" I asked then chastised myself. What a stupid fucking question. Why is anyone in a grocery store? Dammit.

"I'm here to pick up chicks, obviously," he laughed and I blushed with a smile, "Well, that's done so now I should get some groceries. What about you?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Ya I need to grab some food stuffs to make supper," I replied shifting awkwardly. Why did I have to run into him now, while I'm ugly in lazy clothes? Actually why did I run into him at all. L. A. was a big town, like a mash of towns smushed together, this shouldn't happen this much. 

"What are you making?" He asked ruffling his hair and I shrugged. 

"Probably chicken and potatoes," I glanced over him, "are those your new pants?" I asked curiously and he looked down. 

"Ya," he grinned and turned, "good enough butt?" He asked glancing to me over his shoulder and I blushed profusely. 

"I've seen better," I quipped and turned to the apples trying to hide my blatant lie. I don't even like apples, they make me sick, but for today they were very interesting. I put one down and glance back to him as he laughs, turning back to me, "well I should go grab my chicken," I stammer as I shifted my feet, feeling awkward as his big brown eyes watched me. Looking away I focused my attention on his shirt, trying to ignore his leather jacket. Wasn't he hot? NSP. What the hell was an NSP? I cocked my head trying to think of what it could mean. 

"My shirt?" He spoke snapping me back into reality. Oh god I was staring. Shit, I was supposed to just walk away and get chicken, stupid shirt distracting me. 

"Uh, ya," I blushed and brushed a stray hair behind my ear as I bit my lip lightly, "what's an NSP?" I asked and he smiled looking to the floor. Was he blushing? 

"It's my band," he said and I was somewhat shocked. He did look like the band guy type but maybe not one well known enough to have merch. 

"Are you the drummer?" I asked and then looked away, realizing that may have been rude. I actually had no idea I never met anyone with a band. He just kind of looked like it. I turned and looked for the chicken, knowing it was down and maybe 3 aisles away, along the back. I could just bail and hide till I died of embarrassment. 

He laughed, "No, I'm the singer, songwriter and I play bass," I glanced to him. 

"That's really cool," I said softly, and looked to my feet, "but I need chicken," 

"Ya, let's go that way," he said and I blushed. Shit, I didn't expect him trail along with me. But I guess he needs groceries to so it’s not like it could be avoided. 

"Does NSP stand for anything?" I asked glancing to him as we walked past displays of chips. Pausing I grabbed a bag of nachos, and then turned to him. He blushed as I tilted my head, waiting. 

"Uh," he smiled awkwardly, "Ninja Sex Party," he fluffed his hair and I laughed. 

"Really?" He nodded, "that's awesome. I like it," he smiled brightly, "what do you sing?" He laughed awkwardly, "that bad huh?" I asked as I motioned down an aisle, "I need to go this way for a sec," 

"No, it's just comedy music. We've done a cover album too," he said as he grabbed some instant ramen noodles, "what are you looking for?" 

"Spaghetti, and spaghetti sauce," I replied, though I had been paying more attention to him then actually looking for it, "What exactly is comedy music?" I asked as we walked further down and he pointed out the spaghetti. Grabbing the cheapest bag I spotted the sauce. Grabbing one I turned to him as he shrugged. 

"That's hard to explain," he laughed and I smiled. 

"Guess I'll just need to google you," I teased as I headed back down to towards the chicken. He laughed and snagged a box of cereal as he walked by a display stand. 

"Do you like video games?" He asked somewhat suddenly. I paused and raised my eyebrows, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Yes..." I replied slowly, raising my guard, "I play video games,"

"Then you're probably safe googling me," he shrugged and I tilted my head. He grinned and laughed at my expression. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not but either way I would be googling him. I shrugged it off and looked at the meats.

"Oh hey, hamburger is on sale," I said and saw him cringe slightly, "you don't like hamburger?" I asked carefully. Maybe he was a vegetarian? 

"I..." He paused and smiled awkwardly, "I don't eat cute animals," he said and I paused glancing over him again. 

"That's a good philosophy," I said as I set the hamburger in my basket, "you won't judge me if I do?" I asked. His answer may change my opinion of him, but he shook his head. 

"To each his own," he replied and I smiled. 

"You know, I refuse to eat baby animal, like veal or lamb," I said and he seemed almost relieved, "I also don't really like eggs," I shrugged as I turned to the chicken breasts. Taking a set of four I made a face. I didn't like to buy fresh because they were so slimy, but I didn't want a big box of frozen, and it was that or that fake boxed chicken crap that's breaded and almost always tastes funny a mushy. 

"So I guess that leaves birds and fish?" I asked and he nodded, "that's probably healthier anyway. Hey," I turned to him, "don't you have your own groceries to get? Go, shop," I motioned and he laughed. 

"Nah, I'm just grabbing some things to munch on at work, and stuff so my roomy and I don't starve," I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

"So, instant ramen, and lucky charms? That's not very substantial," I teased, and dropped my nachos in with them, "there, those and cheese and you might have almost a meal," I joked and walked towards the cheese. He laughed chasing after me as I grabbed a block or marble. 

"What do you mean almost a meal?" 

"Well," I pointed at him with the cheese, "if you want nachos you have to do it right." I drop the cheese in my basket, "green onions, olives, sometimes tomatoes and some meat, sour cream, salsa, and guacamole. I make my guacamole," 

"Stop, you're making me hungry," he laughed as he dropped my chips back into my basket, "you make your guac?" 

"It’s so fattening, I don't do it a lot," I shrugged, "but ya, I have a recipe. I mean its ok, but other people make it better," Blushing at his impressed look. 

I wandered towards the frozen section, and grabbed a bag of perogies. "So I guess all I need now is milk and, crap, I forgot potatoes," I looked up and looked around to see him gone. 

Shrugging, I wandered towards the milk. I hadn't expected him to follow me for as long as he had so him bailing wasn't much of a surprise. It's not like I was overly interesting and being a singer I'm sure he knew many more interesting girls. Grabbing the milk I sighed and walked all the way back for potatoes. 

My basket heavy, I now had everything I needed and glanced around. I couldn't see him so I shrugged and headed for the tills. 

Setting everything up on the belt I started with the heavy stuff and sighed. Now that it was all there, despite not being a lot it was still going to be annoying to carry up the three floors of my apartment building. 

"Hey there you went," I heard and smiled, "I thought I'd lost you," 

I turned, "I thought you got bored with me," I replied as he set his groceries up behind mine. I noticed he had grabbed some coffee, nachos and cheese. I laughed and motioned to them as he shrugged. 

"I was hit with a craving," he grinned and I rolled my eyes. Maybe he was always this happy. 

"So what are you doing after this?" He asked, turning away to open the cooler and grabbing a Perrier. Glancing to him, I took an iced tea from the cooler and stepped away as the belt moved. 

"Going home and making food. Probably watch a movie," I reply smiling to the cashier as she ran through my groceries. That question could either be curiosity and conversation or an attempt to get in my pants. I wasn't sure which. I also wasn't sure which I was hoping for. My demons stirred up more confusion and conflict as I watched the stupid cantaloupe going into a bag. This was all that fruits fault. 

"Oh ya, chicken and potatoes," he said as I paid for my stuff. For some reason I grabbed my stuff and waited for him to finish paying for his. I could have easily said, see you later bye bye but I didn't. Did I not want to? What am I doing? Don't get attached to random strangers. My demons fed on my insecurities and I sighed.

"Well, uh, see you," I said and stepped back, looking away. 

"Oh hey, wait," he said and grabbed his bag. 

Damn that cashier was fast, not that he had a lot though. I should have just left when I could have. I shouldn't have left the house. Shit. I'm such an embarrassment. 

"Let me walk you to your car," he said and I coughed slightly. 

"I don't have one, I usually just take a cab or the bus," I replied. Shit. He didn't need to know that. Fuck I'm so stupid. 

"Oh well, where do you live, I'll give you a lift," he suggested and I blushed, stepping back. 

"Oh no, that's not necessary," I stammered feeling even more awkward and shy, practically forming a shell of insecurity around me. He shrugged with a smile. 

"It cheaper than a cab," he said and I shook my head with a small smile as we walked to the doors. 

"It's fine really," I said again as the door opened and we both step out and stopped, "oh," I said softly as I watched the monsoon that has swept in, "that sucks," 

"You're never going to catch a cab in this," Dan said then looked at me, "still don't want a ride," he asked and I smiled. 

"Nah, I should be fine," I said jokingly and laughed. Turning to him I smiled. "So where are you parked?" He pointed to his car and together we dashed for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's catching the feels for Danny and she's not sure how she feels about that

Wet, and laughing we jumped into his car. He turned, dropping his bag on the back seat, as I settled mine around my feet. "So," he began, shaking his wet hair from his face as he started the car and I laughed, "Where to?" He asked, trying to push his hair behind his ears only for it to slide back. 

"Here," I laughed, slipping an elastic off of my wrist and handing it to him. He smiled sheepishly as he pulled it back into a sloppy ponytail. With his hair back I could see his sharp cheek bones and chiseled jaw. Fuck, how could he be so adorable? It's not human. Clearly an alien. Obviously. I laughed at myself and looked out the window then back to him. His big brown eyes watched me and I blushed as a particular water drop dripped down along his cheek to trace his lips. 

His phone buzzed and we both jumped. Looking back to the window, he looked at his phone and started to laugh. Glancing to him he typed a reply and then put his phone back in his pocket. "Arin I love you," he laughed to himself and I looked away again. Fuck that's right. He had an Arin. I sighed as he asked again, "so where to?" 

Smiling softly I told him my address. Nodding we buckled up as he put the car in gear and backed out of his spot. The rest of the conversation in the car was awkward and somewhat strained as I tried to remember that there was an Arin in the picture somewhere. 

My apartment was finally in view and I felt a wave of relief. The rain hadn't stopped but I didn't mind. I liked the rain. Stopping across from the building I looked around. Seemed like we were the only people out in this weather. Shrugging I grabbed my bags and reached for the handle, "well thank you for the ride," I say as I go to step out. 

"Ya, hey I'll text you," he said and I smiled awkwardly. 

"Sure, when you get home safe. See you Dan," I said and hopped out, feeling the cold rain instantly sink through my shirt and pants. I closed the door, looked both ways and dashed across the street. Turning at the door I saw him wave and I had to wave back. 

Closing the door, I slumped against a wall and sighed. "Fuck," I mumbled and looked up the stairs. Heading up slowly I was glad I finally got to my apartment. Unlocking my door I dropped my groceries and kicked off my shoes as I walked to my window.

Looking out over the road I could see he was gone. Surprise, surprise. Shaking my head I peeled off my wet clothes, wrapped up in my housecoat and then set to putting away my groceries.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you text a cute boy? guess we'll find out

Staring at the chicken I shake my head again and toss it in the freezer. Not feeling really hungry anymore I set to frying up some perogies. They were simple and it was something quick. 

As I pushed them around the frying pan in a daze my phone binged. Jumping, I fumbled around, trying to get it out of my pocket without putting down my spatula. Opening it I saw the message and smiled. I hadn't actually expect him to text. 

D- Home in one piece. Yay :)

Setting the phone down I looked at my perogies. I should probably have more than just perogies. Setting my spatula down I went back to my fridge and grabbed some onions, then turned to the cupboard and grabbed a can of SPAM. It was fast enough. I shrugged and set them on the counter and grabbed a knife and my small cutting board. 

As I opened the can my phone binged again. Confused I looked at it and smiled. 

D- how's your chicken boobs doing? Lol

R- You mean my chicken breasts? They're freezing in the freezer. Guess they get to live for another day lol 

I rolled my eyes and dumped half the can of SPAM over the perogies to cook with them. Peeling the skin off the onion I smiled again. Was he like this with everyone? Probably, he seemed like the type to have tons of friends unlike me. I could count my friends on one hand. 

Setting the onion down I tried. Yup, one hand full of friends, literally. Slicing the onion in half I binged again. Well he would have to wait this time, I had to get through half an onion without tears. 

Getting it diced nicely I slid it into the pan and stirred it before washing my hands. As I dried them I binged yet again. Persistent. 

D- Well they'll be nice and perky for next time lol 

D- Too much? 

I smiled. 

R- I had an onion to murder sorry

Setting the lid on my pan I turned the heat down slightly and wandered to my couch. This seemed like an opportune time to google him. Dan Avidan. As I googled I binged again. I hate that Bing. I need to change his text tone. 

D- Poor onion. I bet you cried cuz you felt bad

R- He had it coming, and they were tears of joy. 

I replied quickly and went back to google and laughed. Saving the picture I sent it to him. 

R- Why are you on an alligator? 

I could smell my food and dropped my phone on the couch. Stirring it I guessed I had maybe ten minutes till it was ready. Going back I sighed. Awesome my couch ate my phone, again. I heard its muffled Bing and went after it. I riffled my hand through the cracks. Bing, Bing. Geez calm you shit, Hey look a dollar. It binged again as I pulled my cushions off in frustration. 

Grabbing it, I sat on the cushion on the floor and saw it was Lisa. 

L- Hey wanna go out tomorrow?

L- Well? 

L- Bitch answer me. 

L- Imma spam the shit out of you

As I tried to reply it binged in my hand. 

L- You can't come any more cuz you’re ignoring me

I rolled my eyes and finished typing. 

R- Alright Spammy McSpammerstien. Where would we be going if I was still invited? 

L- Oh hey. A group of people I work with are going to this club and invited me. I can come get you tomorrow if you want to come. 

R- Uhhhh, I'm not really too into the club scene. 

L- You need to get out more 

R- I went out today

L- Oh ya. What did you do?

R- ... Got groceries. But in a world where you can get them delivered, going and getting them says something

L- Suuuuurrreeee. Well think about it. Could be fun

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Switching to Dan’s messages I smiled. 

D- I was young and dumb. I see you googled me. 

R- Maaaayyybbbeee... 

It always surprised me how different I was over text. Like I flirted hard-core with everyone through messaging, usually by accident. But a hot guy in reality, I can't think of anything. Except with this guy. Maybe because he had an Arin? 

Thinking about it I switched to google and looked up his band. Finding music videos on YouTube I clicked on them. I started to laugh at his extreme costume. Still he looked really hot. Do I have a fetish for guys in spandex now? That's new. None of my random kinks surprised me anymore. I left them playing in the background as I binged and went to see his text. 

D- like what you see? ;)

R- Well I found something called Game Grumps but this Danny Sexbang guy looks a lot like you? Your twin brother? 

I laughed as he sent a selfie. 

D- Hey so what songs your favourite?

R- I haven't listened to them all but I'm going to go buy the albums now. Any others I should look for? 

D- I could go on forever with that list. But Starbomb is the other band I'm in 

D- But hey, I can give you a cd, you don't need to buy them. 

R- How while you make money as a performer if you just give them away. Lol Besides its iTunes it's not like they are too expensive. 

R- How many bands are you in btw? 

D- Just the two. Don't buy them I'll feel bad. 

R- that's silly besides it too late. 

I had lied but I didn't really want to argue about it. I didn't know him well enough to just except something. We'd only met thrice. Wow. We had only met three times. I looked at our messages. Weird, I don't warm up to people this fast, like, ever. I could smell my food and leapt up. Fuck fuck fuck, oh good. Not burnt. Turning off the burner and moving the frying pan I grabbed a plate. Taking a quarter of what I made I wandered back to my cushion on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter is mostly texting banter.

Looking at the cushion and the couch I bite my lip. Should I put it back? Nah. I shake my head and sat on the floor again. Grabbing the TV remote I turned it back on. Space, as always. 

Not feeling very spacey I started to channel surf. Not finding anything I left it on history. I like how I went from Space to watching how aliens built the pyramids and so on. I mean, of course they did but still. I ignored to TV wanting it on more for background noise then anything as I ate my food. 

My stomach grumbled angrily. Maybe I should eat more then maybe once a day. Finishing my plate, my phone buzzed. 

L- So other than groceries what did you do today? 

I smiled and thought of my day. 

R- I saw Danny again. 

I could feel my face blush. 

L- Gurl you tell me that shit when it happens! Give me the drama. 

L- Details details! 

R- I was getting groceries and he was there. I know I'm new to town but it can't be normal to see someone you know that randomly. 

L- My entire family lives here and I have yet to run into them randomly. 

L- You know what that means right?

L- Its fate. Isn't that how it works. If you see something three times, in unexpected places its destiny. 

R- I think that's either in one day or through three days. I don't remember. But not twice then a week later. I don't think that counts. 

L- Sure sure. Whatever. 

L- You sure you don't want to come out tomorrow? Maybe you'll meet him at the club!

L- I totally think you should btw. I want to meet this hotty 

How does she manage to spam three texts in the process of three seconds? Thumbs of lightning. I thought of her meeting with Dan. She was closer to his height and gorgeous. Slender, tall, her hair long and blonde, with those green eyes. 

L- Any way what happened with grocery shopping? 

R- We just got groceries separately together and talked. Apparently he's in a band. 

L- Oooooh sexy. What band? I want to meet him more now. And what does separately together mean??

I paused at that. I didn't really want her to know what band. Lisa was cool and all, but. I rolled my bottom lip in my teeth. I decided to just answer the second question. 

R- You know, when you both do your own thing but it's together. Separately together. 

L- Oh. Hey were you in town when that rain hit. 

Oh thank god. If I could keep her on that topic she might forget about the band thing for now. 

R- Ya actually. It hit while we were shopping. I had to get a lift home because of it. 

L- Oh. What kind of car does he drive? 

R- Uh, a black one maybe. I dunno, it was raining and I had other things on my mind 

L- Ohhhhhh reeeeaaaaallllyyy?? 

Ya, I was pretty much asking for that. Of course her mind went to gutter rather than the storm

R- Shut up lol I was wet and bigger problems 

L- Rofl you're not making that sound any better. How big of a problem was it?? 

R- Lol screw you XD 

L- you're not denying that you looked rofl. 

I blushed vigorously. I may have looked when I gave him the once over but I didn't linger. I couldn't say.

L- Did you eat today? 

She changed the subject and I smiled gratefully. She knew my bad habit of forgetting to eat so that question was never unusual. 

R- Yes mom I ate 

L- What did you eat? 

R- Perogies and meat

Spam was sort of meat. I think. I never questioned what was in it since I never wanted to know. Let's just stick with the idea that it's meat. 

L- I guess that's good enough

L- Anyway g2g I have my own big problem to go deal with 

R- Tmi. Have fun ttyl

Big problem. Ha. I felt myself grow warmer and stood. Whelp, I needed a shower anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be a bit irreverent but weird dreams are weird

Getting out of the shower I felt warmer and refreshed. My hair wrapped up in a towel hat and fluffy blue beach towel around me I wandered to the living room. Bending to put my couch cushions back up on the couch my towel slipped. I didn't care too much except the sudden cold air. Perks of living alone. Setting my phone carefully on the cushion and telling it to stay, I took my plate to the kitchen. Returning I turned off the TV and looked back to the phone. It was still there. 

Taking it I went to my room and slipped into a night gown. Ruffling my hair with my towel, I considered just leaving it, but knowing the unruly mess that would come from that, I reluctantly grabbed my blow dryer. It was broken and only blew cold air so it took longer than I would have liked but at least this way my hair wouldn't have heat damage. I rolled my eyes. Hur-fucking-ray. 

Mostly dry, I gave up, turned on my lamp and turned off my overhead then crawled into bed. It can be unruly, I don't care. Feeling warm and tired, I snuggled under my blankets. My eyes drifted closed as I let out a 

~~~  
"Hey come on," Mario said and I turned. He held the straps of his blue overalls, then straightened his bright red hat. 

"What?" I asked as I stood in my bath towel, looking around the cafeteria of my old High school. Apparently no one else in the cafeteria noticed I was in my towel. What if I just dropped it?

"We have to go," he pulled my arm and I looked to him again. 

"Oh ya ok," I walked out the door with him and watched as a dragon smashed through a building. What? I guess that's why we are going. "So where are we going again?" I asked. He let me go and jumped over a pipe, with a loud Yahoo leaving me behind. 

"Ok fuck you too," I said and looked around for a different way. Luigi ran past and I followed him. 

"Hey wait," I called and jump as Toad stepped out to block my way. I watch a Luigi disappears into a pipe and sigh. How am I supposed to find Mario now?

"Hello!" Toads grating voice said and I cringed. "I'm Toad," 

"Please shut up," I said turning and walking the other way. The dragon wasn't anywhere nearby so I explored the area. Walking into an open door I saw Danny, standing in a room that looked weirdly like my own just backwards, "Hey do you know where Mario went?" I asked as I walked to him. 

"No," he replied with a proud pose. I sighed and looked around. Where do I go now? I need to find Mario. Wait why do I need to find Mario again?

Suddenly Danny grabbed me and I was being aggressively kissed. I could feel his warm hands around my waist, pulling me flush against him. What? Well, hey, ok. The heat from him spread over my body. Remembering I was in my towel I pulled back and bit my lip. As he pulled away he was stabbed by a ninja.   
~~~~

"What the fuck?" I said out loud as I sat up. Rubbing my eyes I turned to the clock. 3:45. "Jeez," I flopped back. "Let's not go back to that," I whispered trying to forget the hot feeling along my waist where his hands were. This would probably go on record as one of my more messed up dreams. What the fuck was up with the dragon? I shook my head lightly and rolled over. 

Drifting off again, my dreams thankfully returned to their relatively uninteresting state.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny get's wet again and cute dates are cute

Rolling around I wrapped my arms around my giant teddy. Another morning of waking up. Sighing I reached for my phone to see the time. 10:30. could be worse. Groaning I slid deeper under the blankets trying to go back to sleep in vain. Flipping my blankets off with a grumble, I went to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen. 

Opening my cupboards I pulled down my box of cereal and smiled. Maybe I should have bought lucky charms. Laughing I grabbed my bowl and spoon, and dished up some cereal. Taking it, I curled up on my couch and turned my TV on. I ate and watched a documentary on penguins but it didn't take long for me to get bored. Looking at my phone I sighed. It was noon. I could just stay bored and dormant, but I was thirsty for Starbucks. But it was so far away and I needed to get a cab. But Starbucks. Stay or go, stay or go. Playing rock, paper, scissors with myself I lost. 

"Fine," I said standing and walking to the kitchen. Guess I'll go out for Starbucks. Quickly I dressed in my new jeans, and my cute low cut ninja turtle’s shirt. Doing up my make-up I headed out, and caught a cab. 

Walking into Starbucks I sighed. It was packed but I wasn't surprised. Maybe I shouldn't have left home. I didn't like being around a lot of people and this was the perfect time to have a lot of them around. I tried to silence my demons. 

Getting in line I pulled out my phone and scrolled through Facebook as I tried to calmly wait for my turn. Finally it was me, "venti peach green tea lemonade," I ordered and the barista nodded. Giving my name and paying, I waited. When it came I took it and turned to leave, stepped straight into someone, my drink exploding over the both of us. 

"Oh god damn it," I said dropping the cup. I was soaked, and so was my victim. Reason 397 as to why I shouldn't leave the house anymore. 

"Rose?" I heard and started to laugh as I felt everyone watching us. Their eyes made me shift with discomfort. I hated drawing attention to myself. 

"We need to stop meeting like this," I giggled as I looked up to Danny's smile, shaking my wet hands as I tried to wipe off my chest. 

"Well if you wanted to get me out of my clothes you could have said so," he said, pulling at his soaked Starbomb shirt. 

"Well, I'm sure you’re glad you made me all wet," I teased as I blushed and knelt to pick up my cup. As he laughed at me, I turned to the barista and set my poor mangled cup on the counter. 

"I'll make you another one," she said and I smiled gratefully. 

"So what are you doing today?" He asked and I smiled, glancing over my shoulder as I grabbed a handful of napkins. We moved as a barista came with a mop. 

"I'm not sure, I didn't have any plans when I left my place," I said handing him some napkins, and tried to dab my shirt dry. 

Our drinks came up at the same time and I smiled shaking my head as I grabbed them. I gave him his cup as I sipped at my straw. 

"Well," he said and I looked up, "what are we going to do now?" 

"What were you going to do after this?" I asked stepping close as the lunch rush pushed in even more so. 

"I was going to meet up with Arin at Game stop later," he shrugged then smiled, "want to come? I'm sure Arin would want to meet you," he asked and I paused. I did want to meet this Arin but... I looked up and scanned his face again. His eyes sparkled and I nodded. 

"Sure," I said, feeling my stomach tighten, "I haven't been to a Game stop for a while anyway," his smile was so pure I had to laugh and smile back. This might not be such a good idea. I shoved my nagging demons into a box and sat on its lid. Hopefully they weren't right and just stayed there for today. 

"Let's get out of here," he said stepping closer as more and more people came in. Taking my hand we weaved our way out and into the sunlight. Standing on the side walk we looked at each other 

Our shirts were still soaked, and I laughed again, "let's walk for a bit and dry our shirts," I suggested, "there is a park nearby." 

"Ya, let's go," he said, his smile much brighter in the sun. As he turned, he pulled me slightly and I realized he still held my hand. Blushing, I gently pulled away, brushing my hair back behind my ear. "Let's take my car there, and then we'll walk the park," I nodded. Walking to his car, we hopped in. 

"So," I said as we drove and he glanced to me and I paused, "uhhhh," I laughed and shook my head, “never mind," 

"What's up?" He asked and I laughed nervously as I shifted in my seat. It was weird to be sitting here with him again. We were even wet like last time. 

"I forgot actually," I ran my fingers through my hair again. He gave a laugh and I blushed. 

"Have you been to this park?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Ya, my friend Lisa and I go there sometimes. It's kind of a dog park though. You like dog’s right?" I asked as I looked out the window, "turn left," 

"Ya, I love dogs," he replied, "that's it there ya?" He asked and I nodded again. Parking, we stepped out and he walked around his car to me. We walked together along the path and I looked up to him casually. I smiled and then stumbled awkwardly into him, grabbing his arm to stop myself from falling. He paused as I straighten and glanced around for what I might have tripped over, "you ok?" He asked and I blushed. 

"Sorry. I have a rare talent for tripping over thin air," I burned with embarrassment. He laughed as he took my hand again and we continued to walk along. His hands were so big compared to mine. I was always average height, but he made me feel so petite. It was nice. 

As we went I smiled, looking around then pulling on his sleeve like a child, "look, look at that puppy," I said excitedly. 

"Aww," we mused in unison as a cute little black fluff ran after a ball, tumbling over his own feet. 

Jokingly I reached out to it, as we sat on a bench, “I want him,” I laughed lightly, lean into Danny slightly.

"How would we smuggle him away though," Danny asked and I laughed again, pulling my feet up underneath me and watched the little dog. 

"We could try to put him in under your jacket?" I suggested and we laughed. "It's nice being out. I wasn't going to leave the house today," I admitted, looking around at all the people and their dogs. "Aww look at that guy," I laughed pointing as a large dog towed along a little kid. 

"Who's walking whom?" Dan asked then looked around pointing out more puppies. We sat together laughing at the dogs and small children chasing them. Drinking our Starbucks, we showed each other memes and laughed at ridiculous jokes and pet every dog that came up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute boys, pokemon plushies, pop figs and anxiety attacks. what more could a girl ask for ^^'

His phone buzzed and he checked it. "Jeez, is it really that late already," he said and I checked my phone. We had been chatting for almost two hours. "Hey, you still want to come to Game Stop?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Ya, I think it would be fun," I replied feeling happy as he smiled. 

"Cool, I'll just tell Arin," he typed a message quickly as I stretched out my legs. My feet had fallen asleep. I waggled them, trying to get past the white noise feeling, as Danny stood, "coming?" 

"I'm stuck," I laughed wiggling my toes, as I reached for him, "I have no feet," 

"Oh no," he chuckled, grabbing my hands and pulling my abruptly to my feet. My jello legs and tingly feet couldn't hold up and I fell into his chest. Oh crap. He laughed as I blushed intensely. 

"I think I found my feet," I stammered as I stepped back, tripping over a lab that had come to visit. He caught me again before I could land on the dog and I laughed with embarrassment. So fucking clumsy. His hand held my waist as I pet the pesky mutt. He let out a woof and wagged his tail as if he had done something good. 

Well I had made a fool out of myself many times before now and Danny was still around so maybe the dog had done a good thing. "Well, let's go meet up with Arin," God dammit. How can I keep forgetting that! There was an Arin! Shit. The demons rattled their box as I tried to keep the lid down. If they got out now it could be catastrophic. People might die. I might die. Or I might just be exaggerating, I'll never know for sure. 

"Ya, let's go," I said trying to stay composed as I stepped back feeling his warm hand slip away. Why is he so warm all the time? I glanced to him. He didn't look like he would be so warm. 

He took my hand again and I laughed. Maybe he was just a hand holder. I had friends like that at home. I did notice that, although warm, his palms weren't sweaty or clammy. Odd. I gave him a sideways glance as he watched a mastiff chase a Frisbee. He was an intriguing person. 

"Are you like this with everyone?" I asked out loud and froze, as he looked to me, "I mean," I stammered. I hadn't meant to vocalize that particular question. "You're just always so nice," I stammered. He smiled with another laugh. 

"Well I don't go out of my way to be a dick to anyone," he laughed and blushed, "why?" 

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug, then laughed, "this is going to sound corny but," I paused as he unlocked his car. I opened my door as he walked to his side. Stepping in I waited till he was settled and the doors were closed. 

"But what?" He asked and I laughed. 

Rolling my eyes I looked out the windshield, "but I've never met anyone like you," I laughed at myself, "so cliché," I mumbled. 

He laughed and I blushed, "you're cute when you're embarrassed," He stated as he put his keys in the ignition.

"No I'm not," I stated, "You shouldn't tease like that," I said glancing to him, "your Arin might get jealous," he glanced to me then started to laugh. "What?" 

"Wait till you meet my Arin," he said as he looked away, biting his lip trying hard to not laugh again as he pulled out. I sat watching him somewhat confused. The drive wasn't long and he'd glance to me and start to chuckle again. 

"What did I say?" I asked again but he just shook his head. Crossing my arms in mild annoyance I rolled my eyes as we parked. Stepping out I waited for him on the sidewalk. "You'd better explain," I said poking him and he laughed. 

"Let's just go see Arin," he laughed again as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me into the store. 

"Dude what took you so long?" Someone called and Danny started to laugh as he hugged him. 

"Sorry bro. So," he said laughing as he turned, arm around the man’s shoulders, "Arin, this is Rose," he rested his head on 'Arin's' shoulder as Arin gave him a confused look, before lightly petting his cheek and fluffing his hair. Danny laughed and stood up. "Rose, this is Arin," he laughed then turned as a pretty girl walked up, definitely prettier than me, "and this is Arin's wife, Suzy," he said with a smile. 

Maybe he had seen the thought of 'gay?' float through my head. It hadn't quite left. Maybe he was bi? I had little time to ponder it though because Arin stepped up. 

"Hey, so you're the girl Danny told us about," I blushed. Danny talked about me?

"I'm sure I'm one of them," I joked lightly as I held out my hand. He glanced to it a flicker of confusion in his eyes before shaking it. I guess handshakes are old fashioned, but it was the way I was raised. A firm handshake said something about a person, my mom always said. I'm not sure what it said other than the person has hands but whatever. I shook my head and smiled to Suzy. 

"He told us about that car crash," she said and I blushed brighter, "pretty intense that you could keep it together and handle a situation like that," 

"Oh god, I didn't do that much," I shifted uncomfortably. 

"Are you kidding, you were awesome," Danny interjected as he walked back to me, and I bit my lip. 

"I didn't do anything," I insisted as I stepped back, looking for anything to draw the attention away, "hey, is that?" I questioned then moved to a rack. "Aww," I cooed as I grabbed the cute eevee plushy, "so cute," I turned to see them watching and blushed brightly, quickly turning away to look at the other plushies. 

"Aww you're so cute," Danny said coming up behind me and wrapping me in a hug. I had to laugh as he squeezed, lifting me slightly and I squealed as he laughed. 

I could hear the cashier say no wrestling as Danny draped his arms around my shoulders, "so you totally thought Arin was my girlfriend, huh?" he whispered. I rolled my eyes. 

"Shut up," I laughed shrugging his arms off slightly. I held onto the eevee and turned to look around, "so what are you looking for here?" 

"I dunno, something we can play on the channel," he said as I glanced to Arin, who was standing at the popfigs with his Suzy. She laughed at him, and booped his nose. They were cute together, and I had just met them. 

"What have you guys played?" I asked and he smiled. 

"What haven't we played?" He laughed and looked around, "what about you?" 

"I've always loved Ocarina of Time. But new releases I'm in love with The Last Guardian," I said as I walked to the PS4 games. 

"Ocarina of Time, huh," he said loudly looking to Arin, who groaned loudly. I looked at him with a confused smile. He shook his head and I shrugged, "have you played Dark Souls III?" He asked and shrugged. 

"I totally suck at it and Bloodborne," I sighed and grabbed another case, "but I fucking love this game," 

"Batman: Arkham Knight?" I nodded, "wait you totally just swore," I laughed. 

"I do that when I'm comfortable with people, so not often, I guess," I brushed my hair back as I set batman back and looked for something, "I haven't played video games for a while," I said to myself and knelt to look at the lower ones. 

Danny gave an awkward cough and I glanced to him. Oh, hello crouch. I hadn't realized he was that close. I blinked, then looked up to him. "Anything you want while I'm down here?" I joked and he stepped back fluffing his hair. 

"Uhh," I laughed as he flushed scarlet and heard Arin laugh. 

"Dude," he laughed as I blushed and went back to the games, "we're here to work," he scolded jokingly, "pick a game, you loser," Danny grabbed a random game. 

"This one," he said then looked at the title, "Abzu," 

"The fuck is an Abzu?" Arin asked walking over. 

"It's a cute game," I said standing, glancing to the cover, "I played it a while back," 

"What's it about?" Arin questioned as Danny handed it to him. 

"You swim through water and look at fish. It's peaceful, at first and then you get jumped by a shark and it gets darker as you go. I think you're trying to save the ocean or something," I said then shrugged, "doesn't give any story except through pictographs. Mostly though, it's pretty pretty," 

"I'm not cool with sharks," Danny said and I looked to him. 

"The shark isn't that bad," I said, "he winds up being helpful," 

"I mean like, in general," he confessed. I watched him shift. 

"Galeophobia," I stated and got confused looks, "It's the fear of sharks," I explained. 

"Ya? That's cool that you know that," Suzy said and I blushed. 

"I have a lot of useless trivia filed away," I said and shrugged looking to the game again, "this game is super short though. It only took maybe four hours to play through," 

"That's good though," Arin said as I moved out from between him and Danny. As they talked I walked to the popfigs. 

"So, what do you do?" Suzy asked and I turned her slightly surprised. 

"I'm taking some courses and working at a cute coffee shop not far from my apartment," I said nervously, "some nights I bartender at a club," I looked away feeling awkward. 

"That's cool, what kind of courses?" Suzy asked and I shifted, turning to the popfigs to distract myself. 

"Um," I said as I shifted one and several popfigs leapt to me. I gave a small scream, trying to catch them, making the situation worse as more dominoed over. Freezing I stood in a small flood of figs, my hands raised. "I'm sorry," I said in surrender, "I'll put them back," 

Danny started to laugh, clapping his hands, until he couldn't breathe as the cashier sighed. 

"Shut up," I said looking at Danny as he laughed harder. Carefully I started to pick them up as Suzy helped. 

"Dude, it's not that funny," Arin said, as Danny tried to get control of himself. In Danny's defence, it probably was. I was a walking disaster. So far every time we were in close proximity something bad happened. Maybe he was unlucky for me. Maybe I shouldn't be here. I should just go home. My demons had nibbled a hole in the box feeding off myself conscious embarrassment. Damn. 

"So," Suzy said as we slide the figures back onto their shelf carefully, "what courses?" I blushed. 

"Um, a bunch of different kinds," I glanced to her. She was giving me that look. The one that Lisa gave me when I was being too vague. Dammit, "a couple of art courses like modern and animation, art history, and forensic psychology," I glanced to her nervously, feeling my demons fighting their confines even more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anxiety attacks in public are just the greatest, right? wonder how she's going to deal, poor girl.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Danny is pretty into psychology too. Maybe that's why you two get along," she said and I blushed as I knelt to grab some more figs, "that and you are a really beautiful girl," I blushed brighter and stood. 

"I'm sure he knows prettier girls than me. I mean look at you," I said as I shelved the figs and stepped back.

"Aww," she said with a bright smile, "you're sweet," I blushed and looked around feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Thank god, one had tumbled farther away. Joker. Of course it was Joker. Kneeling I grabbed him and took a deep breath, trying to board up the hole my demons had made but it felt like all I had to cover it was paper and bubble gum. Make it work. Keep it together. 

"Hey, I'm sorry for laughing so hard," Danny said from beside me and I jumped. 

"No it's fine. I seem to be only showing my accident prone self to you anyway," I replied glancing to him with a small smile. God what could he think of me. What could he see in me? I turned back to the shelf to see Suzy, her perfect make up and eyeliner, and looked down. I wasn't cute, I was a disaster. A hurricane in a bottle. I shouldn't have come out. Paper and bubble gum were not an efficient seal! 

"Hey," my shoulder was touched lightly and I flinched, "you ok?"

"Ya," I replied with a small smile, "I'm fine. Just feeling a like an idiot, a little," I laughed and set the fig back where it went. Stepping back I hugged eevee to my chest for comfort and a feeling of safety as I sighed, "I should go home now," I said softly. 

"Oh, okay, I'll give you a lift," I was glad he didn't press for me to stay. Or was I? Maybe I wanted him to try and get me to stay. My demons had shredded my paper bubble gum seal. I forced a smile and went to the till to buy my Eevee. 

"You leaving already?" Arin asked and I turned to him. 

"Um, ya, I shouldn't have intruded," I said awkwardly. 

"Excuse me do you have an Edge card?" The cashier asked and I shook my head. Arin pulled out his and handed it to her. I glanced to him with a confused smile. 

"I could always use more points," he said, "and hey, you're not intruding," I paid for Eevee and turned to face them. 

"Ya, I was going to suggest that you come to dinner with us, I wanted to talk more," Suzy said as she looped her arm around Arin's. He leaned closer to her, almost subconsciously and I smiled. Their cuteness was almost blinding. It seemed to halt my demons. 

"You should, you know," Danny added and I felt my phone buzz. 

L- So you coming out tonight or no??

I bit my lip and smiled as I typed my reply back. 

R- Sorry. I've got plans. 

I turned my phone off and laughed to myself as I looked from Danny to the others. I had found a hammer, nails and wood. My demons could be sealed away for a little longer. "Ya, I guess I can go out with you guys," I said with a smile, feeling somewhat good about my choice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter from Danny's POV with a touch of feels

I grinned as I watched Rose and Suzy laughing together. She was so cute when she was happy. I had seen the glint in her eye fade after the Popfigs attacked. I know I shouldn't have laughed so hard but it was adorable, the way she held her hands up in surrender as they waterfalled off the shelf. She was just one cute mishap after another, though she didn't seem to see it. I had noticed her many self-deprecating comments. 

"Dude, you're staring," Arin said and I shook my head and turned to my best friend who wore a smug smirk. 

"What?" I asked and Arin laughed. 

"She's pretty hot dude," he motioned to Rose casually who was smiling as she hugged her eevee close to her chest, "I'd do her,"

"Dude, seriously," I scowled half-heartedly and Arin laughed again turning away, "She is cool though," I admitted and Arin turned to me. 

"Ya, she's seems cool. Little shy, but in a cute way. Not like some ditsy girl," he nodded. I smiled in agreement, "so want to try this Abzu game?" 

"Ya why not," I replied, taking that case, "she said it was pretty, and it’s something different," I turned the case over in his hands, "so where are we going for food?" 

"Suzy was thinking the Olive Garden," Arin replied, "She wants the breadsticks," I pulled another game off the shelf. 

"Hey we are going next door," Suzy called and I turned to see Rose, blushing as Suzy hooked her arm and towed her out the door. Arin waved and laughed. 

"So Suzy likes her," he laughed. 

"What's next door?" I questioned turning to the games. 

"Sephora," 

"Oh,"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> video games, sing-a-long's, and then Dinner. what more could you want :D

"You've really never been in a Sephora?" Suzy asked a third time as we looked at brushes. 

"No, I never had one at home, and by the time I moved down here I didn't think makeup should be that expensive," I shrugged and looked at the brushes, "do you use those?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ya, I have a set, they're not bad," she said then turned to me, "you do your own makeup," I nodded, "you do a great job. You should let me do your makeup for my show," I tilted my head slightly, "I do my makeup, hair and modelling for my YouTube channel. You should totally model for me," she said and I blushed.

"I mean, you can do my makeup and stuff if you want. I had a friend who would practice on me because I could sit so still, but I don't think I would be a good clothing model," I said looking at fake eyelashes, "I don't even know how to put these on," I said showing them to her.

"Oh those are super easy. We'll get together some day and I'll doll you up. Dan won't know what hit him," she laughed and I blushed again. 

"He might. That seems to be what I'm good at, crashing into him. At this point I'm just glad I don't have a car," I said, running my fingers through my hair, "besides we pretty much just met, so we're just friends I guess," she gave me the look and I laughed awkwardly, "that obvious," I asked. 

"Well not to him, guys are idiots, but ya I think everyone else can see you two are into each other," I turned, the giant brush I held almost jumping from my hand. I hung it up quickly and I slid eevee under my arm. 

"No, I'm pretty sure he's just being nice," I argued and she gave a small laugh as she walked down the aisle. He has to just be being nice. I looked at a mirror, seeing my blushing cheeks, pretty lips, and big blue eyes. Shaking my head I towed after Suzy as she looked at everything. 

When we were done we stepped out to see the boys waiting. "Have fun?" Arin asked as he looped is arm around his wife's waist and I stood awkwardly. 

"Ya, I'd never been in a Sephora's. I guess Suzy is going to do my makeup for her channel at some point," I said glancing to the building, "so where to now?" I asked. 

"I'm starving," Danny stated and I nodded, "so let's get food," 

"Alright we'll meet you guys there?" Suzy asked and I nodded. They waved as they hopped into Arin's car and left first. 

"So," Danny said, and I glanced to him, "what do you think?" 

"I think they are sickeningly sweet together," I said and he laughed, "They’re cute, and seem nice. You're lucky," I said as I hugged eevee. He pet eevee's ear and I glanced to him. 

"They're cool. They liked you," he said and I laughed blushing. 

"I feel like I just got your parents approval or someone," I joked as I turned to see his car, "so, um, where are we going for food?" I heard him chuckle. My heart kerthumped harder and I ran a hand through my hair. This was Suzy's fault. I didn't have this problem when I thought he was beyond me and not interested. I hugged eevee tighter trying to stop the pounding. 

"Olive Garden," he replied touching the back of my shoulder as we walked to his car. As we got in he turned to me, "hey, you ok?" He asked again and I nodded, "it's just you had a moment in the store and if you really don't want to come I don't want you to feel forced into it," he fretted and I smiled.

"Dan, I'm fine. My demons just got a foot hold for a minute. If I didn't want to go you couldn't convince me to," I gently touched his arm. 

"You sure?" He questioned and I gave a laugh. God he was so pure. Was he just being nice? 

"You're cute, but I don't think you could force me into something if I didn't want to do it," he gave a chuckle, "now come on I'm hungry," I poked him as he smiled. 

While we drove to the Olive Garden I began to casually snoop around his car. I found CD's and flipped through them. His NSP albums, and both Starbomb. "Pick one," I announced, turning to him as he glanced to the cases with a smile. 

"You pick," 

I frowned slightly, "I haven't listened to them all yet," I looked at the backs and read the songs, "fine then how about, Strawberries and Cream?" He shrugged and I slipped it in. 

"Why that one?" he asked and I shrugged. 

"It had a couple that I recognized," I said smiling at the intro. We jammed out and I sang along with what I knew of Unicorn Wizard. We pulled up to the restaurant in the middle of Everybody Shut up and sat in the car until it was over. I opened the door before the next song could start and stepped out laughing as I hummed the song. 

"You have a nice voice," Danny commented as we met at his hood. 

"Shut up," I laughed and looked away, "I only sing along, that's all," I hooked his arm and walked to the door. 

"You never wanted to be a singer?" He asked and I shrugged yet again. 

"I think every kid did at one point," I waved to Suzy and we walked to their table, "but I gave up the idea of performing in elementary school," I said as I sat. 

"What are we talking about?" Arin asked as I snagged a bread. 

"Why Rose isn't a singer," Danny sat beside me reaching for a bread. 

"You can sing?" Arin asked and I shrugged again, "why did you give up?" I blushed and brushed my hair back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a slightly mundane chapter but with a bit of insight into Rose's past

"Well," I grabbed a knife and buttered my bun, "I had a teacher trying to teach us to play guitar and I couldn't play it to save my life. I was terrible at my lefts and rights, still am actually," the waitress stopped by and I ordered an iced tea, "So when she decided to put the class in the talent show or whatever it was, people who could sing were allowed. Myself and another girl were volunteered to have a mic because we had the best singing voices. My mom had taught me to sing since I was little," I laughed softly, "but the day came and she wasn't there. She had to go out to an emergency at work and had forgot. I just stood in the back and quietly cried. Since then I never really cared about my singing or performing in anyway really," I gave a small smile and shrugged. 

"Aww, that's sad," Suzy said and I shrugged again. 

"It was a long time again. Mom was an ERT and did safety for a company, so I get why she wasn't there. Anyway, let's talk about something else," I said, sitting back in my chair nibbling my bread. I laughed thinking of the breadsticks meme. If only I had a purse. 

"Your dad wasn't there?" Dan asked and I paused then smiled. 

"I'm sorry you'll need to increase your level to unlock that side quest. Try again later," I laughed teasingly as he shrugged.

"Suzy said you take art courses and animation," Arin said leaning on the table, "what kind of art do you do?" 

"Oh," and we are still talking about me, great, "I do all sorts. The anime manga style, realistic, I dabble with clay and jewelry making," I said and pulled out my phone and turning it back on. "I have some pictures, but the quality might not be so good," 

"Ya, let's see this shit," he said with excitement and I laughed. 

"Lemme find the folder," I said, opening the photos, ignoring the texts I had missed from Lisa. Handing my phone over the table, I bit my lip lightly, "some are kinda old but," I shrugged as he and Suzy sat together, flipping through each photo. 

"Do you sell any?" Danny asked and I shook my head. 

"No, I would like to but I get too attached. Sometimes a friend or someone will commission me but I feel bad charging for my work,"

"You totally shouldn't, these are really good," Arin said showing the picture. It was my Arkham Joker I had done. 

"I'm really proud of that one," I said and he nodded. 

"Ya, no shit," he said with a smile as he flipped through more, "you're really good," I blushed as he handed my phone back and I handed it to Danny. 

"So what games have you guys played. Danny didn't really say," I asked as I leaned and watched him go through my art. 

"Man, way too many," Arin laughed and I smiled. 

"You guys must pretty popular then," I glanced to Danny as he laughed.

"I thought you googled it?" He teased and I rolled my eyes. 

"I looked for your music, I didn't dive into the Googling," I turned back to Arin who was sharing a look with Suzy, "anyway what are your favourite or least favourite games you have played?" 

"Least favourite, Sonic Adventures. I love hating that game. It's so bad," I laughed as the waitress walked up. 

"Ready to order?" She asked as she set my iced tea down and gave Danny his water. We laughed, "I'll come back," she said with a smile and I glanced to the menus, still in their neat pile. Taking one we all looked over them. 

"So many things," I mumbled flipping through to the chicken. Although hungry I knew I wouldn't finish a full plate. "Guess I'll get the grilled Chicken Piadina," I said folding my menu and setting it down. 

As we all made our decisions, Danny grabbed my phone again, "this is my favourite," he said showing me a picture of my dark elf character as she sat on a stump. 

"That's Qwen, my half elf," said with a smile, "she was my DND character when I played for a short time," he showed Arin and then looked at me seeming so what baffled. 

"You play DND?" Arin asked and I waved my hand. 

"I wasn't very good, but ya I used to play Qwen, my Druid. Her wolf companion always seemed to be more useful in battle though," I laughed smiling at the picture, "you guys play too?" 

"I used to," Danny replied as he waved to the waitress, "but Arin gets together with some friends and plays," 

The waitress came back and we all ordered. We chatted about DND and games until the food arrived. We ate, talked and laughed together as time went by.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after dinner cuteness in a short chapter. 
> 
> (i really need to add more or just combine some chapters >.<)

I yawned, covering my mouth as we paid our bills, "oh jeez," I mumbled, trying to find any scraps of energy I had left, "sorry about that," 

"Past your bed time?" I bit my lip fighting another yawn as Arin poked me lightly. 

"No," I shook my head, "I don't know why I'm so tired," I lied. I knew exactly why I was tired. Socializing took a lot out of me. At least my demons were too drained to do anything now. 

"Home?" Arin asked Suzy as she nodded joining me in another yawn, "don't do that," he pointed at me as he then yawned. I laughed as I rubbed my eyes. 

"It was nice meeting you guys," I waved as they walked to their car. 

"We'll hang out again," Suzy called then yawned and I giggled. She waved and then they left again. 

"So sleepy," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as I yawned again.

"Come on sleepy peepy," Dan chuckled as his hand ran along my shoulder. My tired brain leaned me against his side. He was warm, and smelled nice. I felt comfortable being beside him. Safe even. My arm wrapped around his back settling on his hip. The leather of his jacket creaked as I rested my head against him. He paused, possibly shocked, and then gently guided me to his car. 

"Dan," I mumbled as I buckled myself up and he turned to me, "thank you," 

"What for?" He questioned as he sat, one arm draped over the steering wheel watching me. 

"I dunno," I shrugged and looked around, "for being nice, for driving me home, for letting me hang out with you and your friends today," I paused and looked back to him as I rest my elbow against the door, "just... thanks," his eyes sparkled as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice the way the Starbomb shirt fit, loose but complimenting his build. 

"Aww," he cooed, "you don't have to thank me. I'm happy to do it," he looked away as he buckled up his belt and I bit my lip. Looking back out the window I rested my head in my hand and sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's POV with some feels for the pretty girl.

The drive back to her house was quiet. I would glance over to her but she was quietly looking out the window, her head in her hand. Fuck, she was cute. I tried to not think of her and her small figure as I drove. For god sakes, she was sitting right beside me. I tried to get more comfortable in my seat as I pulled up in front of her place. A mix of feelings ran through me as I cleared my throat. 

"Well, here you are," I said turning to her. She didn't move. Aww, was she asleep? Part of me wanted to leave her like that, quietly asleep beside me, but I shook my head. Reaching carefully to her, I touched her shoulder. A startled gasp as she woke up and looked around made me smile. 

"We're at your place," I said as she rubbed her eyes again. 

"Are we?" She asked as her hands moved quickly to fumble with her buckle. Getting it undone, she looked at me, her eyes still sleepy, her cheeks flushed, and her lips looking so kissable. I blinked and looked quickly out the window again. "I guess I should go in," she said softly and I heard the door handle click. 

"Wait, I'll walk you up," I said abruptly taking us both by surprise as lights flooded the cab.   
Before she could say anything in protest I had my belt off and was stepping out. Walking around to the front I stepped to her side as she yawn again. She snuggled into my side as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. So cute. Together we walked up her three flights of stairs and to her door. Fumbling with her keys she unlocked her door and turned to look up at me. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" She asked and I nodded, shifting my feet nervously. I felt so freaking awkward. 

"Ya," I pushed my hair back and nodded, "I'll text you," she smiled with those kissable lips and her eyes looked back to her door. God damn I wanted to kiss her. I hardly knew her. Settling with wrapping her in a hug, I held her as she hugged me back tightly. I squeezed gently, then pulled away, not wanting it to turn awkward. 

"See you," she said again as she opened her door and stepped in. "Drive safe," then she was gone. 

Getting back down the stairs and into my car I shifted, my jeans feeling the building discomfort of their confining fabric. Whelp, I couldn't say it had no reason. Shifting again I glanced up to the third floor windows. Ruffling my hair with a disgruntled groan, I started my car. Driving home would be a pain.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute texting and another short chapter. apologies.

I watched him drive away and sighed. Stripping I slipped into my bed and laid there feeling wide awake. I heard my phone buzz and reached for it. 

D- Home safe 

R- that's good. 

D- I had fun today. We should go out again

I smiled and ducked my head slightly. Was he asking me out? He was probably just being nice. 

R- I'd like that. As long as you're fine with possibly getting soaked again lol 

I could almost hear his laugh as I rolled onto my stomach, arms wrapped around my pillow as I nuzzled my chin into it. 

D- Well it always makes for an interesting night lol but I was thinking somewhere where we would sit down. It seems safest. 

R- That sounds safe ya

Turning to sit up I fumbled around for my computer. Since I was awake anyway I might as well watch some of the Game Grumps things he was in. Opening YouTube I searched them. 

D- I'm recording tomorrow but we could hang out Sunday?

I rolled my lip between my teeth and sighed. 

R- I can't, I'm working at my Bartending job all weekend and Saturday I'm at the Coffee Shop 

D- Aww that sucks. 

R- But my classes get out early Tuesday so I'm free after 12 then? 

I tried to ignore my nervous stomach as I looked through all the playlist of games they had done. Apparently Game Grumps was more than just them. There was something called Steam Train, a Grumpcade, guest grump, and more. I settled to watching through the GameGrumps animated playlist. 

D- Cool. Maybe we could go out for late lunch then? Do you like sushi?

R- Does anyone not like sushi? Lol ya that would be fun. 

D- Awesome. It's a date


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> italian boss, sweet bakery, and doughnuts. whats not to love?

My alarm went off at seven and I groaned. No. Turning it off I hide deeper under my blankets as my second one went off at seven ten. Knowing that at least ten more were coming I slithered out from under my covers and shut it off. Stumbling to the bathroom I cringed at my makeup from yesterday, smeared about. Great. 

Scrubbing my face a third alarm went off and I aggressively shushed it. Stepping into the shower I wondered if I really needed this job. It's not like I eat that much, who needs to afford food. When I stepped out I felt somewhat more awake and set to drying my hair and pulling it back into a tight bun. Putting on my makeup I glanced to my phone to see it was 7:30 now. At least I had time to eat before I had to be at work for 8:30. Stan, the owner always scolded me for skipping breakfast. 

Dressing in black pants and a nice red shirt I ate a quick bowl of cereal, shoved my bartenders uniform shirt in my rarely used purse, grabbed my phone and keys and headed out. 

Getting to the Coffee Shop I set to opening the store. Taking chairs down as Stan finished baking today's batch of doughnuts, I hummed contently. Despite how much I hated waking up so early, I loved coming in and opening, while the smell of fresh baked confectionaries was still, well, fresh. It made me feel warm and friendly, making my mindset for the day easier. My demons seemed soothed into peacefulness surrounded by the sweet smells.

"Rose, my girl," Stan called as he came out with a fresh tray, ready to set on display, "you look good today. What happened? You meet a guy?" He asked and I laughed. Am I really that obvious? Stan did know me pretty well so hopefully not. 

"Don't worry Stan, you'll always be my favourite," I replied wittily as he walked over, wiping his hands off on his apron. He always reminded me of one of those jovial awesome favourite uncles that you find out had ties to the Italian mafia. It wouldn't surprise me if he did. He fit the TV stereotype, though I would never tell him that, fearing I might upset him or be right. I laughed softly and looked back to the chairs. 

"So you did huh? What's this boy like?" He asked leaning against a table and I smiled, "is he good for my girl?" 

"I think he might be. He's sweet," I replied as I moved from table to table feeling my cheeks burn. I hated talking about myself, but with Stan there was no real way to avoid it. I knew he was just being himself and wanting to take care of everyone. 

"Good for you. You bring him by so I can meet him, ya?" He asked and I nodded.

"I might," I replied as I glanced to the clock, "is the float in the till?" I asked and he shook his head. 

"I'll go get it. You want to start brewing the coffee?" I nodded. Setting again to readying to shop I smiled. Soon it was nine and the doors were unlocked. The day went fast and 1:30 came along. 

"Well, my girl, I'm closing up early today," Stan said as he walked out of the kitchen and flipped the sign, "I'm going to go and pick up my little girl and my lady from the hospital today," I smiled as he bustled about. It had taken me a bit to get used to his pet names for everyone. His wife was obviously his lady, his daughter his little girl, his oldest son was champ, his youngest son was his boy and I was always his girl. 

"How's she doing?" I asked. 

"They think she'll pull through," he said and hurried into the kitchen. His daughter had a tumour that had to be operated. I had started working for him during the scare. Poor little girl was only seven. I'm glad she would pull through, she was such a cute little trooper, one of the few kids I liked. 

"Here," Stan said making me jump as I finished putting the chairs up, "take these," I turned to see the large box of leftover doughnuts, "you're too skinny," he laughed as I blushed. 

"Stan, I can't eat all of those. You know that," I protested as I took the box. He was always trying to feed me. 

"Well share them with your boy. I don't want to have to throw them out," he stated and I opened the box. 

"He's not really mine. It not like I wrote my name on his boot or something," I laughed as I set them down and continued with the chairs. Quickly the store was closed up and now I had an extra hour to kill. Leaning against the door I smiled and pulled out my phone as I undid my bun, letting my hair fall around my shoulders. 

R- Hey do you guys like doughnuts? 

D- Ya we love doughnuts why?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's POV on food and Rose, with some of the Grump crew thrown in

I looked to my phone as our episode paused. "Hey Arin, want some doughnuts?" I called, turning too looked over the back of the couch. 

"Dude absolutely. Why?" I wasn’t surprised at his enthusiastic reply. 

"Rose has a bunch of leftover ones fresh from work and she says she can't eat them all. She's willing to bring them over," I had already told her the address and she was on her way. 

"Awesome, tell her where we are. She can meet everyone else now," Arin replied as he came back to the couch as I laughed. 

"Ya I already have," I replied, "she's caught a cab," 

"So you should put your pants back on then huh,"

Looking down I coughed a laugh, "crap, probably," quickly I slipped my jeans back on. As I fixed my pants and ruffled my hair my phone buzzed. 

R- I'm here let me in

"Guys doughnuts are here," I called as I went to the door. I heard Arin's yes and Ross and Barry's movements. Opening the door she smiled, "Hey," I said as I stepped out of the way and she walked in. 

"Hey," she said then looked around, "cool place," she looked back up to me and I grinned. 

"Hey, Rose," Arin called and she held up the doughnuts, "just put those on the table," Barry and Ross wandered out as she set them down. I checked her out as she walked by. Those pants gave her a sweet ass. 

"Ya, so my boss gave me a lot of the left over doughnuts and I can’t eat them all so," she shrugged and glanced to the guys as she stepped back from the table. 

"That's awesome. Oh hey, so guys this is Rose," Arin motioned to her as she gave a small wave. 

"The car crash girl?" Barry questioned, looking to her as Arin opened the doughnuts. She blushed and looked away. I had to smile at that. Still cute when she was shy and embarrassed. 

"Ya, she's cool," Arin said, as he looked up from the doughnuts, "this is Barry, and Ross," he introduced and each waved, "these look fucking awesome by the way," he said grabbing one with chocolate on top. 

"Ya, Stan makes them fresh, like actual fresh, every day. I like his lemon filled ones best," she commented then glanced to me. Realizing I was still watching her, I looked away and ruffled my hair, turning my attention to the doughnuts. They did look really good. 

"So, did you actually meet Dan at a crash?" Ross asked and I glanced to her as she reddened and looked away. 

"Uh ya," she said softly and I glanced over Ross. Don't make her uncomfortable, dude. I took a doughnut and took a bite. 

"Oh my god," I muffled through my mouthful and she looked to me. 

"I know man," Arin replied and I turned to him, "I'm having the most intense foodgasm right now," 

"I want to fuck it," I groaned and took another bite. I could hear her stifled giggles and turned to her, "you get this shit free?" 

"Sometimes ya. Stan doesn't like to waste food so when he has left overs he makes me take some. There were so many today because we closed early," she explained and glanced to Ross as he came to take a doughnut, "I can always bring you some when we have a lot left over," 

"God, you're going to make us fat," I groaned again as I took another, "these are so good," 

"Well save some for everyone else," she shifted and looked around. 

"No, mine!" Arin cried and closed the box quickly. Snatching it, he ran away laughing maniacally. I laughed as Ross chased him then turned to see Barry step up beside her, "Danny save me!" Arin cried and I moved to grab the box, watching them out of the corner of my eye. Holding the doughnuts triumphantly I dashed away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just chilling wih the grumps before work.

I watched Danny run with the doughnuts, passing them back and forth with Arin and tried hard to not laugh. Ross was noticeably shorter than the both of them. It was a typical game of piggy-in-the-middle. with any other group, I felt like it might have been weird to watch, but with these guys the childish antics seems natural. 

"They're always like this," the man beside me said making me jump. 

"I guessed," I turned to him holding out my hand, "Barry right?" He nodded and shook my hand, "so what do you do here?" 

"I edit some of the videos. We have another couple guys, Matt and Ryan, who edit too but they're not here. I also do my own spin-off show," he said watching his friends. 

"You're all pretty into the video game world then huh?" I asked awkwardly, and he glanced to me, "I was a girl who played video games but this feels like a whole new world," I motioned lightly before brushing my hair back nervously. 

"Ya its pretty different," he replied as I looked away again. I heard Arin scream as he stumbled to the ground and covered the box. 

"You're going to crush them," I called taking a step to them as Arin sat up laughing, brushing his hair back. Dan stood beside him with a big smile, cute and dorky. I glanced to my phone. It was 2:45. I had to be at my Bartending job at 3:45. I still had time to waste. 

"What time is it?" Arin asked and I told him, "Damn, we should get back to recording, dude," he said standing and placing the doughnuts back on the table. I stepped to them and opened the box. They were a little disheveled but none were too smushed. Ross stole one and marched away triumphantly and I had to smile. They all seemed to get along so well.

"I don't have to be at work for another hour," I said carefully and Danny stepped up to stand beside me, "could I stay and watch?" 

"Ya sure," Arin said as he walked to a door, "we record in here so you can chill in here with us or whatever," 

Walking to the room I peeked in and smiled, "I don't want to be in the way so I'll just watch through the window. That way if I have to leave early it won't be a problem," 

"You sure?" Danny asked touching my shoulder and I smiled up to him. 

"Ya, I'll just watch from here," I nodded again and he shrugged. Closing the door, they started their session. It was cool to watch them, but I had no idea what game they were playing. Barry came over to hover by the window to watch with me and I glanced to him. 

"Not as fun to watch without all the commentary," he said and I laughed, slightly nervous. 

"I dunno, we could make up our own. What do you think they are saying?" I asked watching Danny as he obviously started to laugh. 

"Probably something about dicks," Barry replied and I giggled softly. I glanced to him as he walked away. He seemed nice. Quieter than the others, but nice. 

"Mumble mumble dicks," I whispered and giggled as Arin started to clearly get mad. Throwing his hands in the air I could see Danny laughing harder as Arin was probably ranting. The episode went on and after about fifteen minutes they were done. 

Danny glanced to window and I waved as he tilted his head and smiled. He was so cute. Saying something to Arin he stood and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry all of these chapters are so short. i promise i will fix that once I have time to edit it all again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is this? a date? finally? what could happen?

"Hey," he said and looked around, "where's Barry?" He asked and I shrugged, "you sure you don't want to come in? You don't have to say much, but it's more fun than being out here alone?" I glanced to my watch. I still had some time. 

"I guess I could. I won't have to talk?" I asked and he shook his head with a smile, "I have to be at work by at least 3:45, though," 

He grabbed my wrist and towed me in, "Ya I can drop you off, if that ok, Mr. President," he said jokingly to Arin. 

"Oh my god Danny, you're tearing this company apart. So needy," Arin whined mockingly and I laughed as I sat on the floor between the two of them, "You don't need to sit on the floor, get up here," he scolded and I laughed nervously as I shook my head. 

"No, I'm comfy and I won't be in the way of the mic's. Pretend I'm not here," I replied, "just don't kick out when you get in a rage," I joked as I shifted closer to Dan's knee. 

Shrugging Arin called me a weirdo and started the episode. It was hard not to laugh as they joked back and forth, only half paying attention to the game. I found myself leaning against Dan’s leg as he played absently with my hair. I wasn't sure he was aware he was doing it or not but I liked it. The fifteenish minutes went by in a flash. 

I glanced to my watch and sighed. It was 3:35 now, "I have to get going," I stated as I stood slowly, stepping carefully around their mic's and over cords, "where's your bathroom by the way?" I asked. As Arin told me I nodded my thanks and stepped out of the room. 

Safely in the bathroom I stared at my reflection as my heart thumped. He's just being nice. Peeling off my shirt I changed into my Bartender uniform, AKA a tight black dress shirt that was cut a little too low and made my boobs look amazing. Finger brushing my hair quickly I sighed. Washing my hands, trying to give myself more time to calm down, I groaned. Time to go. I shoved my red shirt into my bag and took a deep breath. 

Stepping out with mock confidence I saw Danny waiting. "Wow," he said looking me over and I blushed, "ready to go?" He asked and I laughed. 

"Dan, you can't just drive me everywhere. You have to record more don't you?" I fretted looking around feeling awkward and suddenly very aware of how much cleavage I was flash.

"It's cool, Arin's fine with it. We'll just come in tomorrow and record some more," he stated and I shook my head with a small laugh, "so where are we going?" he inquired as we walked out to his car.

I was seeing this car a lot more often than I had imagined and I still couldn't say what its colour was. I buckled and told him where work was. As we drove he glanced to me, "so are we still on for sushi Tuesday?" He asked and I bit my lip nervously. 

"Um, ya, of course we are. Unless you don't want to anymore," I worried. 

"No, no, I want to. I was just making sure," he ruffled his hair. 

"Where is this sushi place by the way? I'll meet you there," I shifted to turn to look at him. We talked for a bit about sushi, and very soon we were at my work. I sighed and flipped down the small mirror in the visor doing a least make-up and hair check. The better I looked the better my tips. "This job is so exhausting," I sighed under my breath then glanced to him, "thanks for the lift. So I'll see you Tuesday, at about 1 I guess?" I asked as I flipped the visor back up. 

"Ya, we'll get together and hang out," he smiled, "have fun," he joked and I rolled my eyes. 

"Ya, sure, you betcha," I replied as I opened the door. Stepping out I waved, flipped my hair and walked into the bar. Clocking in I wiped tables, flipped down chairs and got ready to open. 

The day went by with the usual drunken pickup lines, douche bags and pretty good tips. By the end of my shift I was exhausted. Going home I crawled into my bed. I'm never agreeing to another Saturday shift again. Glad that the Coffee Shop won't be open tomorrow, I could sleep in. 

 

Laying back on my pillows I rolled my phone in my hands. I wanted to text Dan but it was late and I couldn't think of anything to say. Sighing I dropped my phone beside me and rubbed my eyes. I was just being stupid anyway. if he got to actually know me, he’d probably change him name and flee up into Canada. 

 

My stomach grumbled and I sat up. I should eat, and wash off my make-up. Getting up I stripped off my work clothes and pulled on my nightgown. Wandering to the bathroom I washed my face then went to find food. Spaghetti was fast and easy so I made that and ate while watching Starbomb music videos. Finally, my hunger sated I could crawl into my bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble at her work and a knight to fight for her.
> 
> switch's into Danny's POV

It was close to noon when I finally woke up. I had to be at the bar again tonight so I chilled around the house. Curling up on my couch with my sketch book I started to doodle. I laughed at the end result of Arin and Danny with their doughnuts, a shared thought bubble of 'I wanna fuck it' over their heads. Taking a picture I sent it to him. He would probably laugh. 

Flipping the page I went through my pictures on my phone and laughed at the hideous shirt. Remembering that day, I set my phone by my sketchbook and set to work. I had the basics of his face and hair down when my alarm went off. Sighing, I set everything aside as I stood to get ready for work. Dressing in my 'uniform' and doing my makeup, I headed out. 

It was a typical night of open, make drinks, get hit on, make good tips, up until a group of three men came in. They looked sketchy but I brushed it off. A lot of different types show up here, who I to judge? 

"Hey, hot stuff," the heaviest one said, clearly thinking he was god’s gift to women. Great. it took all of my will power to not roll my eyes. 

"What can I get you?" I asked as I buffed a glass and watched him with the eyes of vague interest that all bartenders mastered to mask our severe disinterest. Whatever he had to say, I had probably heard twelve times over. 

"How about your sweet little ass," I sighed, already tired of him, and grabbed another glass to buff.

"What would you like to drink sir?" I asked as I mixed a rum and coke. A waitress whisked it away once it was done. Another gentleman signalled to me and I nodded. 

"Mmmm, I bet you’re a screamer," I rolled my eyes. Fucking awesome. there always has to be that one creep, and here was an award winner for disturbing perv. 

"There are other people waiting sir. If you aren't going to order, then I'm moving to someone else," I stated flatly as I moved to the man who had signalled me. 

"I'll take whatever you make me, gorgeous," he called as I took the man’s order. I signalled one of the bouncers and motioned for them to keep an eye on creepy before I went and handed him a beer. 

"What are you doing after work?" He asked as I grabbed a glass to buff, trying to find something to keep me from making eye contact. 

"I'd rather not say," I replied and moved to another customer. as uncomfortable as I was, I had to stay professional and get through the night. he would leave eventually.

"Whoa stay and talk with me," the creep ordered, reaching across the counter to grab my arm. I froze and watched the bouncer move. 

"Remove your hand," I snarled, my eyes cold as I turned to him. He did so as I held his stare with a glare. His eyes moved away as the bouncer pulled him away from the counter. The rest of the night I caught glimpses of him in the background watching me but he didn't come to the counter again. 

As my shift ended the bouncer walked up, "hey, that guy and his friends seemed to be hanging around outside," he warned and I looked to the door, "do you have a ride?" 

"No, you know I usually just catch a cab," I replied feeling a twist in my stomach, all professional cold confidence I had channeled now gone, "but I have a friend that might be able to come get me," 

"I'd call them. I don't want those creeps following you home or anything," I nodded went into the back. 

Opening my phone I sighed. I could call Lisa. I tried three times but there was no answer. She was probably out clubbing or something. Pacing nervously, I tried to stay calm. I didn't want to go home alone. Sitting down I sighed and called the only other person I could think of. Hopefully he wasn't too busy. 

~~~~~ 

"Oh dude," I said as my phone rang, "Can we pause this might be important?" I asked as Roses name flashed on the screen. Arin nodded and I answered, "Rose? What's up?" 

"Dan?" She replied and I sat up. There was something about her voice, "are you busy?" 

"Uh, we were just recording, we're paused now, why what's up?" I ask again as I share a look with Arin. I shrug as he leaned back into the couch and waited. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jesus she sounded on the brink of tears, "I just, there are some creeps outside the bar that have been leering at me all night and I just didn't want to go home alone. I'm sorry, I'm probably just being paranoid," she said and I heard the hitched ragged breath, "I didn't mean to bother you. Lisa wasn't answering and," there was a long pause, "I'm sorry, nevermind, I’ll be fine," 

"I'm coming to get you," I saw Arin sigh and lean his head back as I stood. 

"I'm fine, you're busy working. I can figure something else out," she said softly as I grabbed my keys. 

"Nope, I'm on my way, you just wait until I get there," I said firmly. 

"Thank you," she breathed and I hung up. 

"Dude seriously," Arin asked with a raised eyebrow, "you know you're getting paid to do this right?" He motioned to the TV and I could hear the boss tone. 

"I have to go rescue Rose," I said as he raised an eyebrow, "apparently some guys have made her uncomfortable enough for her to call in tears," Arin grinned slightly and nodded. 

"Well why are you still here. Go on man, save your damsel," he encouraged and I laughed, "she can come hang out here if she wants. See you scream like a girl," he joked and I laughed. 

"Screw you," I scoffed with a grin and headed out. Pulling into the bars parking lot I could see a group of guys lurking around. Feeling a flash of rage I stepped out of my car and walked to the door. As I walked past them I could hear their idea to grab the hotty when she came out. It had been a while since I had wanted to punch someone but I ignored the idea as I opened the door. 

"Can I see some ID," the girl asked and I smiled. 

"Uh, sure," I fumbled for my wallet, "actually I'm here to pick up Rose. Her shift ended," I said as I handed her my license. She glanced over it then to me, smiled and handed it back. 

Waving to a bouncer she asked him to tell Rose I was here, "well, Daniel, you should go around to the other door. Those guys out there aren't very nice. I've stopped letting them in. they’ve been saying some pretty horrible things," she sighed then looked me over, "Rose never mentioned she had a boyfriend," 

"Oh," I ruffled my hair and smiled, "no, I'm not. We're.. just friends, I guess. So where is the other door?" 

"Around to the right of the building. So you're just friends huh?" She bite her lip seductively, and looked me over again. I felt like a deer being watched by a starved predator. 

"Uh, ya, well I had better," I motioned to the door. Stepping out I walked past the creeps and felt that flash of rage again. Stepping into my car I moved to the other door and texted her that I was there. She stepped out and jumped in quickly. I could tell that she still uncomfortable as she buckled and turned to me. 

"Want to come to the Grumps space?" I asked and she nodded. 

"I'm sorry you had to do this," she breathed as we pulled away. 

"Don't be," 

"You shouldn't have had to. I can usually handle myself," she sighed. Stopping at a red light I turned to her. 

"You don't have to be strong all the time, and I heard those guys as I came in. If you hadn't have called me and something happened," I paused and looked away as the light went green. I didn't want to think about it. About what might have happened? My jaw clenched as my grip on the wheel tightened.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary games are scary.
> 
> goes from Rose's POV to Danny once again

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, seeing him tense. He was mad at me. Or was he mad at the situation. Fidgeting with the hem of my shirt I bit my lip. I should have just dealt with it myself. I shouldn't have bothered him. I could feel my demons gnawing at me as I was close to tears. 

"You don't have to be sorry," he sighed and turned to me, "I'm just glad you called," he parked in front of the Grump space, "come on," he opened his door and I followed him up. 

"Hey Arin," I said with a small wave as he grabbed a water bottle, "sorry I'm intruding again," 

"Hey don't worry about it," he waved it off, "you had a dashing handsome hero come rescue you and now you get to come watch us play scary games," he cackled and I had to smile as my face heated. 

"Oh, I guess you're going to find out I'm a screamer then," I said with a small smirk and glanced to Danny as he coughed awkwardly. 

"Aw, so is he. Awesome," Arin cackled as I kicked off my shoes and padded after them. Curling up at Danny's feet with a blanket and a large Pikachu plushy I watched. As a ghost jumped out we all screamed and I hugged Pikachu tighter. At the second jump scare Dan pulled his feet up underneath him. After an episode I crawled up and curled up between them sharing my blanket with Danny as I wiggled closer to his side, partially out of fear and partially, well, because i wanted to be closer to him. I stared at the mic and did my best to stay away from it as I watched the game, feeling warm and safer with this big scaredy cat. In another three episodes Dan was done. 

~~~

"Nope, I'm out. Audi 5000," I called shaking my head, "I'm done dude," 

"Aw come on Dan," Arin teased and then looked at Rose and started to laugh quietly, "dude she's out," he snickered and I glanced to her, "Dan’s friend we mentioned is curled up and dead to the world," he laughed lightly as he opened another door. 

I thought she had just been hiding but nope, her arm draped around my waist as she slept against my chest. I shifted my arm around her shoulder. 

"How did she sleep through that?" I whined my questioned trying not to wake her as I pointed at the TV. 

"Better question is how did she sleep through your screams and moving around?" Arin laughed glancing to her, "looks like you're not going anywhere now," he cackled as he moved along in the game. 

"Dude, no, come on," I groaned as I watched the TV, trying to snuggle down into a ball, wrapping my arms around her. She was warm and so snuggle-able. She made me think of an alley cat. Self-dependent, a little stand-offish at first, but once you get her out of her shell she's content to curl up on your lap and let you pet her. 

"And it's time for next time on GameGrumps," I said as I looked at the timer. 

"Ok, well we'll see what happens next, next time," 

"No we won't," I replied and Arin laughed, "bye lovelies," I said and looked down to the girl curled up against me. I teased my fingers through her hair and shook my head. Cute little sleepy kitten. 

"Wanna keep going?" Arin asked as he stopped the recording and leaned back watching me. He shifted and grabbed his phone, taking a picture of us and snickered. 

"No," I quipped. He showed the picture and I had to smile. She was cute.

"Cool, let's keep going then," he laughed as he set his phone down, "unless you want to be a jerk and wake her up," I rolled my eyes and shifted to try and get more comfortable and not wake her. 

"Ya fine, but if she wakes up with crazy nightmares it’s your fault," I said and he laughed. As we started the next episode, I tried to stay focused on the game. Finally, after midnight, we were done and my little alley cat still hadn't woken up. if anything, she was snuggled closer, "What should I do?" I asked as Arin yawned and stretched. 

"Wake her up and take her home, unless you want to sleep here and explain it to everyone in the morning," he rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone, "I gotta go home though, I have a wife to get to," 

He stood and I gently shook Rose as he walked out. If my legs weren't going numb the idea of just staying might have been appealing. "Rose," I whisper as I shake her again, "come on little alley cat, time to get up," she stirred slightly, "come on, I'll take you home," I say as I brush her hair back. Eyes opening she blinked in confusion the pulled away. 

"Oh god I'm sorry," she cried still half asleep as she struggled with the blanket, "how long have I been asleep," I had to chuckle softly as she fought the blanket that she had wrapped around herself. 

"Maybe an hour," I replied as I tried to help her untangle herself. 

"I'm sorry, I just," she said and I started to laugh as she gave up with the blanket with a huff, "I'm stuck," she mumbled as I stood and grabbed a corner of the blanket. Once she was freed she yawned and stood, "I didn't snore or ruin your recording did I?" She asked sheepishly, fixing her shirt and combing her fingers through her hair. I shook my head. 

"No we didn't even realize you were asleep until three episodes in," she nodded and I smiled, "come on Alley Cat," I chuckled as I fished my keys out of my pocket, watching her sleepy swaying walk to the door with a smile. Clumsily she put her shoes back on and I led her out to my car. 

Getting her home was easy enough. Walking her up to her door she hugged me tightly. "Thank you Danny," she said softly as I squeezed her. 

"You're welcome," 

Stepping back and to her door she turned to me, "did you call me Alley Cat at some point?" She asked and I laughed. 

"Ya, I did," I ruffled my hair as she thought about it then smiled again. 

"I like that. It's cute," she brushed her hair back and opened her door, "see you Tuesday Danny. Text me when you get home," 

"Ya I'll text you. Night," I waved as she stepped into the safety of her apartment and was gone. Once she was gone I ran a hand through my hair. Fuck, what am I doing? She's so fucking cute. Groaning I headed back to my car and home. It was late and I needed sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping date with Lisa and a bit of mild jealousy. Woot woot.

Alarms went off and I thrashed around my bed. What's going on? Where am I? Who am I? What's on me? Sitting up I shoved my giant stuffed bear off of the bed and took a deep breath. I hated it when he fell down and tried to kill me in my sleep. I probably shouldn't have named him after a demon from my favourite TV series. My bad. 

I grabbed my phone to silent my alarm and saw it was 8-o-clock and Monday. I had classes. I was Rose Beckett. As I tried to reunderstand the universe I stumbled to the bathroom. I jumped at my reflection, my eyeshadow from yesterday smearing into some terrifying abstract raccoon beast. Quickly I set to washing it off and reapplying, scolding myself for never remembering to take it off before bed. Looked pretty and presentable again I went back to my room.

I need clothes. I rifled through my laundry chair trying to find something I wanted to wear, casually contemplating everyone’s reaction if I did show up in my night gown. There would either be a big reaction or no reaction. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a Zelda shirt I went out to the kitchen. I would get breakfast at the cafeteria. 

Grabbing my sketchbook and pencils I smiled at the picture I had been working on. Dan in that ridiculous shirt. Packing them in my bag I headed out. 

Classes went by quickly and by the end of my day, my drawing was close to being done. I was growing attached to that hideous shirt. Maybe I should go see if it's still there. Laughing I looked down to my phone as it buzzed. 

L- Hey girl how's it going

R- My classes are done. Hey want to go shopping with me?

L- Always. When? What are we shopping for? 

R- Now. And I need something to wear on a date. I just have a lot of graphic tees and not a lot of nice clothes anymore lol 

L- Oooooh a date huh. Tell me tell me! 

L- Ya I'll come grab you. You still at Uni? 

R- I'll tell you in person. I'm still here. I'll meet you in the parking lot. 

L- Be there in 10

Clicking my phone off, I smiled. Lisa would be excited to hear about this. I usually lived vicariously through her so me dating was a big thing for her. 

Her snazzy little bright red Porsche convertible pulled up and she waved. I waved back and stared at the car in envy. She was daddy's little princess and had got the car three months ago for her birthday. It was crazy that someone like her could befriend me but we had just clicked. 

"So, tell me about this date?" She called as I walked up and dropped my bag in the back seat, "is it with that Danny guy?" I blushed and she clapped gleefully, "it is! That's awesome! Aw, he's so cute, I ship it," 

"Lisa, you're a corporate lawyer, and you still say things like 'I ship it'" I teased and she laughed. 

"So do you so shut up my future psychologist," she playfully smacked my shoulder, "so where are you two going? Dinner, dancing, what?"

"Out for sushi. I'm not as high maintenance as some people," I laughed as she tsked me and rolled her eyes. 

"So casual," she said with mock boredom as she put the car in gear and pulled out, "we need to get you out somewhere so you can be dressed to the nines. Maybe you could come to one of my dad’s big parties," 

"I'd rather not, I don't really belong in those circles," I said as she frowned at me. 

"That doesn't matter. You do it more for the pretty dress then the people," she said flipping her blonde hair back and I rolled my eyes. 

"That's a little shallow," I say as we pull up to a red light, "so where are we going?" 

"There's a cute store that opened up on 100th so let's check out there. And I've been going to dad's stupid parties since my stupid cotillion. So ya, since I have to go I just go for the dresses," 

"And the makeup," I chimed in and she laughed. 

Getting into the store we perused the clothes. Lisa insisted on buying me a couple cute shirts, a cardigan and several tang-tops. Walking out with our bags we jumped into her car.

"Now what?" she asked as she started her car turning to me. 

"I don't know," I sighed and looked at the clock, "it's almost 4:30 so want to go get food or something?" I asked and she nodded. 

"Ya, I know this new place," she started to say. I wasn't surprised that she knew all the new places. She had connections with everyone in this town. Her father was a big deal insurance guy and her mom was connected with so many groups and charities that I'm sure everyone knew about them. She was like a live action showing of Gilmore Girls, except she didn't have a daughter. 

Getting into the cute diner we got a table and sat together. 

"Lisa?" A voice called and we turned. 

"Angie, hey," Lisa waved as I cringed inwardly. I wasn't kosher with people I didn't know. The girl walked over and leaned on the back of the spare chair, "how's it going?" 

"Oh, you know, my daddy is running for senator so it's been a bit crazy," she laughed. Oh god, a gloater. I tried to focus on my menu and stay as invisible. "Who’s this?" She asked. Crap. 

"Oh, this is my friend Rose," Lisa answered as I looked up to meet the gaze of the invader. The look I received was a cold judging stare. She glanced over my nerdy fandom shirt then rolled her eyes. 

"Oh cool," she looked away completely disinterested in my existence, which, quite honestly, I was totally fine with, "hey Lisa are you coming with your dad to daddy's charity event?" 

"Ya I might," she replied. I turned and looked out the window as they talked about their rich girl lifestyles. It didn't take long for this Angie character to take a seat and join us. I was casually forgotten by them as we ordered and ate. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough but eventually it did. 

"See you," Lisa waved and turned to me as I buckled up in her car, "sorry about that," I shrugged it off with a small smile. 

"Whatever, it happens," I said but I was sure my tone held a hint of my bitterness, "I should probably go home now though," 

"Alright," she sighed and drove me to my place. Grabbing my bags I stepped out of her car, "so text me and tell me how the date goes," she said and I nodded.

"Ya I will. I'll see you later" I waved and headed inside. I laid out my clothes then showered, the excitement for tomorrow growing with every passing second.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> serious talk, weird talk, and then more to the date?! le gasp. they are cute together though.

My class’s drug along so slowly the next day but finally it was 12:35 and I was free. Bursting with nervous excitement I went to the bathroom, checked my makeup, fussed over my shirt and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. Grabbing my small travel brush out of my bag I brushed out the tangles and sighed. It was a little frizzy still but oh well. Heading out I checked the address of the sushi place. 

My heart was pounding so hard as the cab pulled up. I paid him and hopped out. My demons stirred and wanted to run but I pressed forward. Walking in I looked around feeling the slight panic that he wasn't there, but I saw him wave. Waving back I went to him. 

"Hey," he said as I sat across from him, "how'd your classes go?" He asked and I smiled. 

"Boring but they were good. I have something to show you though," I said as I pulled out my sketchbook, "I drew you" 

"I saw," he showed me his phone. There, as his background was the cute doodle I had sent him. 

"Oh," my cheeks burned as I tried not to smile, "ya I did that one too but, no," I flipped through and smiled as I handed him the picture, "I actually drew you," 

"Holy crap," he exclaimed and I bite my lip, "you did this? That's awesome. This is me and that shirt. Man I wish I could draw," 

"It's not that great, I messed up on some spots and I need to add some more details, but ya," I looked at the picture seeing all the flaws, "I think I've grown more attached to that shirt," 

He started to laugh as the waitress walked up. 

"What can I get you?" 

He glanced to me as I leaned my elbow on the table, "do you trust me?" He asked and I smiled. 

"Nothing to spicy?" I questioned and he nodded, "then yes I trust you," he ordered for us to share and I grinned. "You don't mind right?" He asked as the waitress walked away. 

"No, it's cute," I replied and blushed as I looked away, "I mean, I doubt I could finish it all by myself so I'd rather share anyway," he laughed softly as I glanced to him. A scream pierced the air and I cringed, turning to see a child in a stroller. Groaning as I glanced back to Danny I could see the life in his eyes fade.

"I told you to change her before we came in," nagged the mother as the father leaned in to his phone and ignored her, "you never listen to me anymore," she knelt to give her screaming child a soother, "did you a least bring in the diaper bag?"

"Look, honey, I'm on the phone," the husband stated and she stood, crossing her arms. She watched him tapping her foot impatiently. 

They started bickering back and forth I sighed. As they picked up their food and left I shook my head.

Once gone I glanced around then said softly, "that's why I don't want to get married," 

"Really?" Danny asked and I shrugged with a nod. I hadn’t intended on saying it out loud but it was to late to back out now.

"Ya, marriage changes people. Like they obviously weren't happy in the relationship anymore. I don't want to be put in a situation where I basically end up hating my partner. And I definitely don't want to change into a lesser version of myself because I'm with someone, I want them to like, I dunno, enhance what's good about me or something," I paused as he watched me with a look, "is that weird?" I asked realizing what I was saying. Maybe he believed in the 'sanctity of marriage' or something. 

"No, I agree. I'm just surprised. This might be wrong or whatever but you seem like the type to want that sort of thing," he ruffled his hair as I laughed lightly. 

"No, I'm really not. Like, I would want some sort of stable relationship someday but I don't want to marry and I don't want kids. The screaming," 

"The crying," he added and I smiled. 

"The pooping and changing. I'm just not good with kids, they take too much work and time for them to become interesting. I can be an aunt because I could spoil them then give them away," he laughed. 

"That's awesome. Ya, I don't want kids either. I've been around them, like my sisters sons and my friends little girl, but no, not my thing," 

"Agreed," I grinned as he flipped to the beginning of my sketchbook, "just a warning, some are a little, uh, not safe for work I guess," 

"Nudes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk. 

"Yup," I shrugged as he laughed. 

As he looked at each picture, he got the few nudes and laughed, "Hey can I ask you a question?" He looked up at me as he flipped the page. 

"Ya, as long as you can handle the answer," I laughed with blush, "I can be pretty blunt," 

"If you were going to have a threesome, two guys, or a guy and another girl?" He asked, and my face flushed brightly. 

"Why can't it be three girls?" I quipped and he leaned back with a shocked grin. 

"Is that what you're into?" 

"No," I laughed, "I wanted to see your reaction. Two guys, but I doubt it would ever happen. I'm not that into sharing. What about you? I'm guessing two girls, right?" 

"Of course," he laughed as our food showed up. As we shared I glanced to him.

"Top three actors you'd be gay for?" I asked and he shook his head. 

"None," I tilted my head questioningly, "not my thing," 

"Same," I laughed, as I had a sushi roll, "alright, any weird fetishes?" I asked. 

"Meh, I'm willing to try almost anything," he shrugged, "I'm not super cool with causing pain though," 

"This is not a normal date conversation," I realized and he laughed. 

"Hey, so have you listened to NSP yet?" He asked as sipped his water. 

"Only on YouTube," I said, "I haven't got around to buying them off iTunes yet," 

"You said you did already," I blushed and shrugged, "you lied to me," he said in a mock of a woman voice and I started to laugh as he poked me, "you lied to me," 

"I'm sorry," I laughed harder, "I will get them," he poked me again. 

"No, I can just give you the CDs," he said and I shook my head, "nope, you lied to me," I laughed and leaned back in surrender. 

"You don't have to," I said softly then glanced out the window, "hey," I pointed to the bus that had stopped, "have you been to the Aquarium?" 

"Ya I was there not too long ago why, wanna go?" I glanced to him. 

"I haven't been. I'd love to go but I never had anyone to go with. My friend Lisa doesn't like fish," I shrugged and ate another sushi. 

"Let's go after this then. You're free for the rest of the day right?" 

"Ya I am, but are you?" I shifted nervously, "I don't want be annoying," 

"Ya, it's fine. Once we finish we can go," he smiled, "it'll be fun to hang out with you for longer," I blushed brightly and brushed my hair back. 

As we ate, we talked about music. I pulled my headphones out from my bag and plugged them into his phone as he introduced me to Rush, and others of his favourite bands. I doodled him and random things he requested on a blank page of my sketchbook as I told him about the art courses. We shared our ideas on psychology. As we finished with a playful chopstick battle for the last piece that I graciously let him win, the bill came we both reached for it. 

"I got it," he laughed as he pushed my hand away. 

"Let's split it," I suggested as I placed my hand over his. 

"No, I got this," he laughed as he rested his other hand on top of mine sandwiching it. I placed my other on top. He pulled his from the bottom and the game started. Laughing, our hands vied to be on the top, until he squeezed my hands under his and I was stuck in his strong grip. Laughing again I tried to wiggle my thumbs in vain. 

"Fine, you win," I smiled giggling as he smiled. Only then did I notice how close we had leaned to each other. I leaned back, feeling my cheeks burn again as I slipped my hands out from his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you might think the 'not normal date' conversation they had was weird but that is based off of a real life conversation i had with a guy on a first date that went really well. also, everyone hates small talk, so why not skip to all the interesting things like threesomes and celebrity crushes hmm?


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny POV on his pretty date as they look at fish.

I paid the bill, watching her as she put her sketchbook and headphones away. I had been so nervous before she showed up, but now, after watching her laughing and smiling, I was glad the day wasn't over. 

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she stood, flipping her hair back. I watched her as she fixed the strap then her eyes met mine. There was something in them that made me think she had been through some shit. 

"What?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair again and I shook my head. 

"Nothing," I stood, smiling down to her, "ready to go look at fishes?" She smiled and nodded, looping her arm around mine. Getting into my car we chatted about the exhibits. I told her about the dolphins, and the shark tank they had, about the birds that were there. I could see her getting more excited the closer we got. When we parked, she was bouncing as she jumped from the car and I had to laugh. 

"You're so cute," I laughed quietly as I took her hand and we walked in. Being a Tuesday it wasn't very busy, and it seemed like just us. She watched every fish and stopped at each tank and I watched her face, as she took it all in. She talked quietly about some of the fish that she knew about, and we laughed as we made up names for others and random conversations between them. 

Mostly I just watched her delight as she watched the fish. Walking past the shark tank we both stepped back. 

"Those creepy dead black eyes," she whispered and I nodded. 

"We're close to the dolphin tank," I suggest seeing her light up again. As we stood at the glass watching the dolphins swim I glanced to her. She watched them with a sad smile, and I could see pain in her eyes, "you ok?" I asked and she nodded. 

"Ya, I was just remembering things. It's stupid," she tried to brush it off, "let's go upstairs, maybe they will do some trick for us," she suggested and I could tell she trying to mask whatever she had on her mind. 

"Ya, let's," I smiled and glanced over her as she brushed her hair back and led me to the stairs. Getting up top I stood back as she leaned over the rail and watched the Dolphins. With her elbows rested on the rail, her hair falling over her shoulders, I had a nice view of her great ass. Some small part of me wanted to tip her into the pool to see her all wet again but I didn't. I saw her sigh and her shoulders sag. 

"You seem sad now. What are you thinking about?" I asked again and she sighed, glancing back to me.

"Like I said, remembering stuff," she turned and leaned her back against the barrier. 

"What kind of stuff?" I asked. I didn't want to press her but I also didn't like seeing her sad. She shook her head and then smiled softly as she stared at her shoes. 

"I don't really want to talk about it here," she said softly, brushing her hair back and biting her lip, then turned to the pool, "oh look," she motioned for me to come and I stepped up beside her, "he came to say hi," she laughed and I looked from the dolphin to her as she waved to the dolphin chirping there, "have you ever swam with Dolphins?" She asked glancing to me. 

"No," I shook my head as I watched the dolphin chirp and nod, wiggling his fins as she laughed, "Did you know they are notorious rapists?" I laughed and she glanced to me again as I moved my arm around to rest on the other side of her, moving to stand more behind her. I liked the aquarium but the water still made me uncomfortable. 

"Ya, but it doesn't happen as often as people think, does it buddy?" She asked the dolphin, then glanced to me, "did you know they are one of the few mammals that, like humans, have sex for pleasure? Oh hey where are you going," the dolphin ducked back under the water and she reached for him then shrugged. 

"I guess we aren't his type," I laughed, but he popped back up, "maybe we are?" Suddenly he sprayed water across the both of us and dove down, chirping his laughed. 

"Again," she laughed as she tried to wipe her hands and chest dry as I started to laugh, "rude!" She shouted as he came up at the far end of the tank and laughed, "You’re lucky I can't come in there!" He laughed again, "don't you chirp at me like that. It's not funny," she scolded and laughed, turning to me, "I warned you," she pulled her wet hair back blushing. 

"It's fine, it's not every day I get covered in dolphin drool," I laugh glancing over her soaked chest, "come on let's go look at birds, and dry off," she had got the brunt of the attack. 

As we turned, the Dolphins laughter following us. Looking down at her, she was smiling again. Good job dolphin. 

"At this rate, we should just go to wet t-shirt contests," she laughed jokingly pulling at her shirt looking up to me. 

"I'm up for that," I chuckle as she smiles, "but this time I was prepared," 

"Oh?" She tilted her head. 

"I brought a spare shirt, just in case," she laughed and playful pushed me. As we walked through the bird’s enclosure we sat on a log. Two green parrots landed beside us, watching with curiosity. 

"Hello," she cooed holding out her hand slowly. The little green parrot tilted its head watching her before fluttering up onto her finger. She turned to me with a smile as she carefully moved the bird on front of her, stroking a knuckle along the little bird’s chest. I glanced to the one beside me as he hopped up onto my knee. I held out my hand and he hopped up. 

"Would you look at that," someone said and we both looked to the voice. A female keeper watched leaning on a rail, "a mated pair," 

We looked at each other than to her as I felt my ears burn, "what?" 

"Those birds, they are a mated pair. They mate for life," she said with a smile and glanced over us, "they must sense something about you two," 

"Oh no, we're just," Rose stammered as the woman gave a laugh and walked away, "she was probably just teasing us," she said glancing to me as I nodded. 

"Ya probably," I nodded shifting awkwardly, petting the small bird. Silence settled and I glanced to her. 

"Tension, party of two," she said and I had to laugh as our eyes met again, "sorry I just remember hearing that in a show," our parrots squawked and shifted as she smiled and reached to pet the one in my hand, "could you imagine being with someone forever?" She asked softly as the bird fluffed and leaned into her. 

"No, not really," I replied, watching her slender fingers trail along the birds back. 

"Me neither," she sighed, "it's a nice thought but I don't know," she paused and leaned back, "I used to believe in soulmates and stuff but," she stood and encouraged her parrot to move to the log, "not so much anymore. It seems impossible," 

"Ya, I don't know," I stood and set my parrot down by hers, "with so many people out there how are you supposed to have just one perfect match?" 

"People are weird," she said with a shrug then turned with a smile, "come on, let's walk some more, we haven't seen everything, and our shirts are still wet," she said reaching out her hand. Taking it I stood. 

As we walked, and talked, I couldn't help but wonder about her. What had made her sad when she saw the Dolphins? Why stop believing in soulmates? She was a puzzle.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date that never ends. but they are cure so that's fine. also, a touch of jealousy, again. Could Rose just be protective and insecure?

Walking past a tank of large colourful fish I glanced to him. He quietly watched the fish as they swam listlessly about. 

"Danny?" A female voice called and he turned then waved. 

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as I slipped my hand from his and stepped back. The girl was pretty, a tall slender blonde. He hugged her and then turned to me, "this is my friend Rose," he said as I smiled and gave a small wave. "This is Julie, she was in one of my music videos," I smiled, "So how have you been?"

They talked and I stepped back, glancing into the tank before watching them. Dan seemed to get along with everyone and I smiled feeling somewhat melancholy. Turning to the tank, I listened as she flirted and he laughed with her. Walking slowly away, ignoring the sting of jealously, I watched a particular fish swim in zig zags. It crazy little swimming was reminding me of Dory. I waited for their conversation to end, staying focused on the Dory fish. 

"Hey, well I should go," I glanced over my shoulder as he hugged her and she walked away. He turned to me and shrugged with a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry about that," I glanced back to my fish, "she's cool," 

"I'm not surprised," I turned to him, "most of your friends seem to be cool," I tried to hold back my jealous tone as I looked away. It was irrational to get jealous over his friends. I thought back to Lisa and her friend and sighed. I should apologize, "which music video?" I asked with a smile as I laced my fingers with his. Talking about music our arms swung as we walked. 

As our day was coming to a close we walked to his car, his hand still warm in mine. 

"Oh, right, I have something for you," he said and I looked up to him. 

"What?" I asked as he unlocked his car. He smiled while I walked to the other side of the car. 

"You do like graphic tees right?" He questioned as he slipped into the driver seat. 

"Um, ya?" I replied as I slipped in beside him. He grinned and reached into the back. 

"I said I had a spare shirt in the car just in case," he laughed and handed me a black shirt. Smiling with excitement, I looked at the front. It was a Ninja Sex Party shirt and I bit my lip. 

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, "are you sure?" Again he nodded, "for me," I squealed and flung myself at him. He laughed as I hugged him tightly. Pulling back, grinning like a fool, I looked into his big brown eyes. I could feel his hands splayed warmly across my spine as his breath teased my lips. Blinking into reality I cleared my throat and pulled away. 

"Thank you," I said holding up the shirt, "I'll wear it next time," I could feel my ears burn as I blushed, diverting my eyes to the logo. I tried to ignore his soft pink lips and the pounding of my heart. He coughed slightly and my eyes moved to him again. 

"Next time?" He mused as he fluffed his hair and turned to me, his cheeks holding a slight blush. 

"Well," I shrugged with a small grin, "we've run into each other so many times I think it's safe to say we'll see each other again, accidentally or not," I laugh softly as I look back to the shirt. Their band name bold in the middle with a cute little Danny on one side with a mic and Ninja Brian on the other with a throwing star, "this is really cute," I smile again and look at him as he grins, "thank you," 

He shrugged and ruffled his hair, "ya, it's no big deal. I figured you would like it," he mumbled then turned, starting his car, "so what now?" He asked and I shrugged, glancing to the clock. It was almost five. 

"Is there anything you want to do?" I asked unsure of what next. Should I go home? I didn't really want to. But everything closed at six or seven, except for bars and dinner places. 

My phone buzzed and I dug for it in confusion, "sorry," I whispered as I pulled out my phone seeing a text from Lisa. 

L- Hey how's the date going?

R- Pretty good. I don't know what to do now though. Should I go home or...?

L- Take that hot piece of ass home and ravish him!

I started to laugh and shook my head as I closed my phone, "sorry, that was my friend. She wanted to know how it's going," I say as I drop my phone back into my bag. 

"What did you tell her?" He asked teasingly and I grinned, flipping my hair. 

"I told her it was awful, all you do is talk about your enormous penis," I giggled, as he smiled and looked away, then cocked my head, watching him, "but honestly, I'm having fun. You're fun to be around," I could see his cheeks flush and smiled. Compliments made himself conscious. Cute. 

His phone buzzed ending the silence as he grabbed it. He laughed and turned to me, "Arin wants to know if we want to come to the Grump space?" 

"Sure, why not," I reply with a grin, "what's going on?" 

He glance to his phone, typing his reply and waited for a reply, "I don't know," he said then turned to me, "you sure? The Grumps can be a little weird when we're all together," 

I waved it off, "don't worry about it, besides what if it's important," his phone buzzed and he glanced to it. 

"Actually he forgot I was on a date," he chuckled as I blushed, "but I guess we got an invite to do a Wendy's ad so he wants to celebrate," 

"Have you been trying to get a Wendy's deal for a while?" I ask, buckling my seat belt as he put his car in gear. 

"Ya, Arin loves Wendy's and has been harassing them for a long time, so this is pretty huge. Sure you want to come?" I nodded as we took to the road, heading to the Grumps Space.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun with the Grump and perhaps a touch of sexual tension. Is Barry just being friendly or are we going to have problems?

As we pulled up in front of the Grumps space he glanced to me as I shifted. I wasn't good with a lot of people, but Arin and Suzy would be there, and of course Danny. I took a breath and looked over to him.

"Ready?" He asked as his hand settled over the door handle. I nodded, folded my new NSP shirt over my arm, slung my bag over my shoulder and stepped out of the car. 

I could see the confused look as I stepped to the door, "I'm still damp," I shrug as he chuckles. Walking into the Grumps space I smiled as Suzy waved eagerly. I looked from Danny to her as she talked with another girl. Nervously I wandered over as Danny started to talk with Arin and the others. 

"Rose, how's it going? Why are you damp?" She asked as I blush. 

"I got splashed by a dolphin," I shrug and glance to the girl with her short pink hair. 

"So, this is Holly, Ross's wife," Suzy introduced and I nodded to the girl, "That's Brian and his wife," she pointed to a man with greying hair and beard and the woman beside him, "and that's Matt and Ryan," I glanced to each person and smiled, "so how was your date?" She asked and I shrugged feeling my cheeks warm. 

"It was good, but I need to go change my shirt first. Like you said, I'm still damp," I laughed and she nodded as I walked to the bathroom. Closing the door, feeling the safety of being alone in the small room, I sighed. Pulling off my damp shirt and using it to pad off my chest, I watched myself in the mirror, glad that my makeup hadn't smeared. Feeling mostly dry I pulled on my new NSP shirt. Taking another deep breath I brace myself to be around people. 

Opening the door I looked around seeing Danny with his friends and smiled. Leaning against the wall, standing back from them I watched the group smile and laugh together. Pulling out my sketchbook I sat on the floor and started to draw, trying to capture their togetherness, their smiles and laughter. I focused most of my attention on Danny, trying to get the sparkle in his eyes and the crinkle of his smile just right. 

Noticing me, he motioned for me to join and I smiled, shaking my head. I raised my pencil and he made a face and went back to talking. I didn't mind, having him over there made it easier for me to draw him. Keeping my attention on drawing the details, I jumped when I heard someone beside me. 

"That's pretty good," I blushed. Barry stood beside me, leaning against the wall looking down at my work, "can I see?" He asked, sliding down to sit beside me. 

"Sure," I replied, handing over my book to him. He glanced over the picture then to the group, and nodded, "it's just a sketch," I said softly and he looked to me. 

"This is pretty good for a sketch. Can I look through the rest?" He asked and I nodded again. 

"Ya, of course. There are some," I blushed again, "some nudes, in there, just so you're warned," he chuckled and started from the beginning. As he flipped through the pages I watched him. I glanced up and saw Danny watching. Smiling to him, I looked back to Barry. He was kinda cute, with his dark hair, but his beard through her off. He pulled it off and it suited him, but I never really liked beards. Shrugging slightly I glanced back to the group, watching Danny laugh and fluff his hair. I looked back as Barry flipped another page.

"Hey come join the party!" Arin called and I looked up as Danny came over. He reached his hands out with a smile and I giggled as I took them. Hoisting me to my feet, I stumbled slightly. 

"The shirt looks good on you," he said softly and I blushed. 

"Ya, I was going to ask, are you a fan?" Barry asked making me jump again. I pulled my hands away and brushed my hair back, feeling a wave of awkward nervousness.

"A new fan I guess," I reply, stepping back, away from the both of them, "I mostly listen to them on YouTube," I glanced over Barry with an awkward smile, "and I've watched most of the Game Grumps animated. You guys have some pretty talented fans," Barry held out my sketchbook, open to the picture of Danny in the shirt. 

"Ya we do," he laughed as I blushed and took my book back. Danny laughed lightly stepping closer as I slipped my book back into my bag. 

"Hey come join the party," Arin called and I looked to him with a sheepish smile. The rest of the night was playing games and laughing with them. 

As it got closer to ten I was yawning as I sat on the couch between Barry and Danny. Everyone loafed in a circle as we played a word game I had played in Highschool. It was like alphabet soup, where you say a word but instead of having to come up with a place that starts with the last letter, you have to sing a line from a song that had that word. It was funny some of the songs and words that came up but now we were all running out of steam. 

I yawned again and leaned back, listing to the right, my head almost against Danny's shoulder. I thought back to the night I had accidentally fell asleep on top of him and shifted. Now burning with embarrassment from the memory I tried to stay upright. As I did, Danny leaned back and against my side, shimmying to lay his head on my shoulder. I gave a small laugh as Arin mumbled out a line of some song and then said pineapple. 

We all sat in silence for a while and I glanced to Danny as he sighed and made a face. I leaned towards him, resting my head against his and gently petted his hair. He turned his face to look up at me and I smiled. 

"Pineapple," I said softly as he giggled, "I don't have anything," I felt weight on my other side and turned to see Barry leaning his shoulder against me. I dropped my hand from Danny's hair as I asked Barry, "do you?" he shook his head sleepily, "Arin do you actually have a song in your head with pineapple in it," he nodded, "like a real song?" He nodded again and I tried to shrug. 

Danny shook his head as he yawned and I glanced down to him and to Barry. I was stuck between both boys, Danny snuggled into one side as Barry leaned against the other sleepily. I pet Danny's hair again as I yawned. "I think I'm done, guys," I mumbled and Danny nodded. 

"Barry," he shifted and reached across me to his poke friend, "you good to get home?" His arm laid across my lap. 

"Mya," Barry nodded and rubbed his eyes, "I'm good, I've got my car," everyone else shifted to get up and leave. Barry stood and stretched. Danny groaned and snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel my cheeks burn, feeling the heat from him. His eyes looked up to mine, looking adorably sleepy, making my heart pound as my fingers combed through his wavy curls. He tilted his head into my hand and gently nuzzled my wrist. My eyes rested on his delectably kissable lips before flicking up to his eyes again as I felt his rough stubble tickling my soft skin. 

"Awwww," came through the air and blinking, Danny looked away as he leaned back. I glanced to Arin as Suzy playfully smacked his shoulder, and rolled my eyes. Thanks Arin. Awkward embarrassment settled in as Danny stood and ruffled his hair. I sat up, smoothed out my shirt and shook my head as Arin snickered. 

Standing, I stretched and glanced around for my bag. Finding it and my sketchbook, which had received a lot of attention from the group, I gathered my stuff and watched as Danny said bye to everyone. They waved to me and I politely waved back, until only Danny, Arin and I were left. 

"Thank you for letting me come hang out," I said as I brushed my hair back and smiled. 

"Ya, no problem. It was cool that you came," he shrugged with a grin, "and that you brought your sketchbook," I blushed and looked away. 

"Ya, well anyway, congrats on getting your Wendy's deal," he smiled and nodded, glancing to Danny. I looked to him as he yawned, "I should go home, so he can go to bed," Arin chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "night Arin. Thanks again for letting me come. I had fun," 

He nodded as I opened the door and stepped out. Danny hugged his friend and followed, fluffing his hair. Fuck, he's so fucking adorable! I groaned internally as I walked with him, thinking back to the couch, to those lips. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, looking over to him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute date comes to a close.

We got into his car as he yawned again. "Home," I mumbled through my own yawn and he nodded. I leaned to the radio and clicked on the cd, trying to stay awake. We swayed to the music and got all the way to my apartments. 

"I'll walk you up," he yawned and I giggled. 

"Danny, just go home and go to sleep," i opened my door and looked back to him as he opened his, "Danny, you don't have to," I protested, walking around to his side and he shook his head, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Walking up to my apartment, he leaned his shoulder against my door. 

"Today was fun," he said with a smile, as I fiddled with my keys leaning beside him, looking up to him. 

"It was ya. Thank you, for the aquarium and," I gently pulled on the hem of my shirt, "and the shirt," he gently touched the sleeve with a smile. 

"Looks cute on you," he said softly, leaning a little closer. I shift as he brushed his fingers along my arm absently setting my hair on end, "I'm glad you had fun. Maybe next we go out we won't get wet," 

"Next time?" I asked stepping closer, emboldened by the quietness of the building and closeness to my home. One curl was out of place along his brow and I reached to gently tuck it back. Tilting his head to the soft touch he leaned closer. 

"You did say there would be a next time didn't you?" He asked and I shrugged with a small grin feeling his fingers trail down my arm.

"Well I don't know," I mumbled looking away coyly. Looking back to him, he kissed me. The suddenness of his lips on mine shocked me as he held my chin lightly. He pulled back and glanced over my face as I blushed. Smirking he kissed me again, as I pulled closer, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back. 

My heart pounded as he pulled away, "I should head home," he breathed, making no effort to leave, and I nodded. He hugged me, tightly, nuzzling his chin into my shoulder, and stepped back. 

I booped his nose as he smiled and then yawned. I giggled softly, not wanting him to go, although I didn't know if I wanted him to stay either. "Are you sure you're ok to drive?" I asked as he chuckled. 

"Are you asking me to stay?" He teased and I blushed. 

"Maybe next time," I laughed lightly and he nodded. A last gentle kiss before he leaned away. Hugging him again I stepped back, letting my hands fall away as I moved to my handle, "text me when you get home safe," he nodded and slowly walked down my hall. This time I waited until he was at the stairs. He turned, smiled, waved then was gone. 

Stepping into my apartment I leaned against the wall. He kissed me. He likes me. Some one likes me? I like him. I like his friends. Is this normal? What if he's just toying with me. But he seemed to like me. I'm sure he likes me. I smiled and felt my face blush again. He kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you are all comfortable seated because the next chapter is going to be a blast :) hehehe


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me. something had to happen they were too happy

Waking up coughing, I rolled over in my bed. Did I leave a burner going or something? I don't remember cooking at all. Something is burning though. Getting up, I stuffed my feet into my slippers and stumbled to my door and opened it. Flames and smoke greeted me and I screamed. 

Slamming my door, I pulled on my housecoat, shoved my phone in its pocket, scooped up my clothes that laid at the end of my bed, grabbed my small box of irreplaceable keepsakes and shouldered my bag with my sketchbooks all with in the span of six possible seconds. Taking a dangerous half second to look around I opened my door again. 

Coughing as I took a breath, smoke wafting into my eyes I froze. The flames, like a hungry demon, danced through my living room wall, flicking out towards me, singeing my poor couch as more and more black smoke billowed. I could hear screams from the hall but couldn't bring myself to look away from this monster, threatening everything I owned. It had the power and it was using it, eating away at the wall, licking the ceiling as it fueled its hunger. The smell choked me, the heavy weight of burnt plastic and fabric hurting my lungs and throat. Heat barrelled out, as the world was filled with the sounds of the fire crackling, sizzling and popping. 

Blinking the smoke from my eyes I realized I had froze and ran, panicked for my door. I fought with my lock and handle, fear making my hands shake uncomfortably. Getting out into the hall I could see the fire had crept out through my neighbours open door and was creeping along. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping as I reached the bottom landing. I wasn't the only one who was scrambling to get outside. We all looked at each other, with eyes wide with terror. 

Safely out and across the street, I vibrated. The night was warm enough but the cold fear of seeing those flames burning through, I shivered again, hugging my box. People around me were crying, couples held each other as others asked what had happened. Did everyone get out? We all didn't know and we waited for the fire trucks to arrive. It didn't take them long, but it felt like hours. Police cars kept everyone back and talked to us. We all told them what we knew, what we had heard but I don't think any of us were of much help. I told them what I had done and what I knew which was close to nothing. When he asked me if I had anywhere to stay I paused. 

"I might," I said softly, as I slipped my hand into my housecoat pocket. I looked at my phone, it's was four in the morning, and saw the text from Danny, saying he had got home safe. To think that our date was only, well, yesterday now. I wonder if he would let me crash on his couch for the night. I could always try Lisa. 

Opening my phone I decided to try Lisa first. After text bombing her and trying to call four times, I gave up. She wasn't going to wake up. Nervously I looked at Danny's contact. I didn't want to be a bother. I could just get a hotel, but I couldn't really afford one right right now.

As I pondered, I tried Lisa one final time. Still nothing. Good thing it wasn't her house burning down, she'd sleep through it and die. Sighing I went back to staring at his contact. I sent him a text, as I shifted my bag. I didn't want to annoy him or text bomb him like I had Lisa. 

My phone buzzed and I jumped.

D: ya I'm awake. What's up?

R: can I call you?

I didn't really want to try and explain everything over text. Getting a ya sure I called. 

"Hey what's up?" Yawned a very sleepy voice and I felt guilt crush me. I had woken him up. 

"Um, I have a big favour to ask," I said nervously, looking up at my building. It wasn't smoking anymore but the damage from the fire was obvious. No one was allowed in until tomorrow, and the people on the top floor like me might not be allowed in for even longer. 

"Uh, sure? What's up?" I could hear him shift as he sounded concerned. 

"Can I crash on your couch for a day or two? My building tried to burn down," I say softly. 

"What!?" He asked loudly and I jumped, "are you ok?" 

"Ya, I'm fine but I don't think I will be allowed back in my apartment for a few days and I don't know how bad it was," my voice cracked, "I don't even know if I have an apartment any more, actually," I finished, rubbing my eyes as I bit my lip. I didn't want to cry right now, not on the sidewalk with people milling around. 

"I'll come get you," he said and I nodded, unable to speak, my throat tight. 

"I'll wait here," I managed. He hung up and I took a deep ragged breath. This was so messed up. Why did this have to happen now? Why did it have to happen at all? I looked down at my poor fuzzy blue monster feet slippers, and tightened my panda housecoat. All I had on underneath was my pink zebra nighty and underwear. 

Embarrassment wafted over me and I sighed. Glancing to my clothes over my arm I realized all I had were my jeans and my Deadpool shirt. I wished now, that I had settled on the NSP shirt for tomorrow, but I had changed my mind at the last minute. At least I had grabbed my art bag so my sketchbooks and markers were safe. And of course my box which I held even tighter. I don't think I could have handled loosing anything in it very well.


	34. Chapter 34

Looking to my phone I looked around and saw him. Moving as quickly as my slippers would allow, I went to him. 

"Dan!" I called, waving as he looked around and spotted me. He pointed and the officer that was stopping him looked and stepped out of his way. 

"Rose, are you ok?" He asked and I nodded as he hugged me tightly. I could feel my eyes water as relief wafted over me. I nodded into his shoulder. As he pulled away, his arms still loosely around me, I shifted my box under my arm. Were his hands shaking? I upset him. Was he going to be mad at me? What if I just messed things up? It was just starting to work out, wasn't it? He gave me a shirt. What the shirt had burnt up? What if everything was gone? What if I didn't have a home anymore? What was I going to do? What would he think?

"I'm sorry," I whispered, taking a ragged breath as I hugged him again, trying to silence my demons. 

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked with a strained laugh, "it's not like you set the fire. You didn't start the fire did you?" He joked weakly and I shook my head as he hugged me tight again, "man, you scared me," 

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again, trying to blink away the burning behind my eyes, "I didn't mean to," 

He pulled away and looked me over, "what's this?" He asked in confusion, looking at my box. I stepped back and hugged it again.

"It's just some things," I said shakily, "I grabbed it before I came out," 

"Seriously?" He snapped, his tone sharp as I looked down. He was mad. Maybe grabbing it was dumb. If the fire was closer, or stronger I could have died or got hurt. Then what? Was it worth dying for? I hugged my box defensively as my lip trembled. 

"I didn't want to loose them," I croaked, unable to stop my tears now, "they're important," I explained as I hugged the box tighter, my shoulders trembling, "I'm sorry," I whispered again, feeling helpless, weak and stupid. I was useless and stupid. I hadn't done anything to try and stop it, even though I knew I had a fire extinguisher in my apartment. I had just panicked and ran outside like every other person. What if someone had died? I could have tried. My demons feasted on the chaos and pulled me down deeper in the despair.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that, no," he hugged me again, "shh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," he pulled away, and gently touched my chin, "come on, let's get you to my place," he pressed his hand gently to my shoulders as I nodded, rubbing my eyes with the sleeve of my housecoat, as I tried to get my emotions under control again, my head pounding, threatening to burst my skull. 

The ride back to his place felt so long and when we finally pulled up into his driveway I felt only moderately relieved. My head hurt, my knees and hands were shaking and my vision was fuzzy. I stumbled up the steps, almost crying when my slipper fell off on the second stair as he unlocked the door. 

"So this is my place," he said as he wandered in and rubbed his eyes, yawning, "bathroom is there, kitchen there, my room up and to the left, Barry's to the right. We don't have a guest room, but I can crash on the couch if you want mine," he rubbed his eyes again, fighting another yawn. 

"I'll sleep on the couch, I don't want to put you out or anything," I said as I looked around, "I just need a blanket and a pillow," he nodded. 

"If you're sure," I nodded and shuffled into the living room, "'kay gimme a sec," he stumbled up the stairs and I heard the fumbling, stumbling and an ah crap. I sat my stuff on the coffee table and walked to the stairs as he came down with a blanket over his shoulder, dragging behind him, and a pillow under an arm. I giggled as he stumbled down the stairs and handed the pillow to me, "you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked and I nodded. He drug the blanket to the couch and I followed. 

Thankfully, there were no empty cereal bowls or other dishes on it or around. He flipped it over the couch as I waited, then leaned on the arm, "alright well, I'll see you in the morning," he yawned. 

"Alright. Night, Danny," I mumbled as I moved to the couch. Grabbing a cute cat head cushion I sat and sighed as he walked over, sitting awkwardly beside me. Kicking off my poor monster slippers, I pulled my feet up underneath me and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. 

"good night, Alley Cat," he said softly, and i leaned into his shoulder with a soft sigh, his arm curling around me awkwardly. 

"thank you for coming to my rescue again," i whispered and felt him chuckle. 

"always," he shifted and lightly kissed my forehead, "now get some sleep, huh. are you going to okay down here?" 

"ya, i'll be fine," i smiled slightly and looked up at him. meeting his eyes, he tilted his head and glanced over me. i probably had ash and soot on my face, and blushed, leaning back from him. bringing his hand to my cheek, his thumb trailed along my jaw before he glanced away. 

leaning away, he ruffled his hair, an awkward embarrassed smile on his lips, "right, well, um, good night then," he said as he pushed himself up off the couch. i watched him as he headed to the stairs then glanced back and waved before disappearing upstairs. Kicking off my poor monster slippers, I pulled my feet up underneath me and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. Snuggling down in the fetal position I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but I could still see to fire in my mind. Flip flopping back and forth I fought for sleep. The couch was uncomfortable, my feet weirdly propped up on the arm if I wanted to stretch out, but not wide enough to lay comfortably curled. I struggled falling into a fitful restless sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast with boys and a day out and about with Lisa

"Dude, you're going to wake her up, stop crashing around," 

"Well, what is she even doing here? I don't remember you bring her home with you? And why is she on the couch, dude? What did you do?" 

"What the fuck, dude? I didn't do anything. Put that frying pan down. I didn't bring her home with me, I dropped her off at her place. Her apartment building had a pretty serious fire and she had no where else to go, so she crashed on the couch," 

"Seriously, you didn't give your room? If her place burnt down don't you think she deserves something more than a couch, especially that couch. It's not a comfy couch," 

I yawned and stretched, not able to take much more of their bickering with out giggling. My head still pounded, and every part of me was sore. I opened my eyes and shifted so I could watch them in the kitchen. They turned to me and smiled. 

"Oh, Morning," Danny said and I smiled snuggling under the blanket as he walked over, "aw, come on you little alley cat, you can't stay there all day," he teased as I pulled the blanket over my head and laughed. Peeking out, I smiled and sat up, rubbing my eyes as I yawned again. 

"So how are you?" Barry asked as he stepped out of the kitchen, ruffling his hair, "hungry?" 

I shook my head as I flipped my blanket off. Danny glanced over me then quickly walked to the kitchen again. I looked down to see that my housecoat had came undone and my zebra nightgown had hiked up, leaving not much to the imagination. I blushed and quickly fixed it, tying my housecoat securely before standing, smoothing out the fuzzy fabric. 

"I was going to make you an omelet or eggs or something but Dan said you didn't like eggs," I blushed and shifted awkwardly as I slipped my slippers on. I couldn't believe he remembered that. 

"I'll eat it if you made it already, but ya, they aren't my favourite," I said as I shuffled to the kitchen, "i should be making breakfast though, since I'm the one crashing," Barry shook his head as Danny laughed. 

"No way," he scowled, "you're a guest," I rolled my eyes and moved back to my bag. Grabbing my clothes and thankful my travel brush was here, I went to the bathroom. Changing and brushing out the mangles in my hair I sighed. Washing my hands and face I snooped through their cupboards, looking for any kind of pain killer for my screaming headache. Finding none I wandered back out to the kitchen. 

"How did you sleep?" Dan asked leaning on the counter as I sat on a chair. 

"Not great," I shrugged, "You wouldn't happen to have any Advil or something?" 

Barry reached into a cupboard and grabbed a bottle, "will aspirin work?" He asked and I nodded. He tossed it lightly and I caught it. 

"What are your plans for today?" he asked asked as Danny moved to the fridge.

"I don't know, actually. What are you supposed to do after your place has possibly burnt down?" I asked in ernest, "should I call somebody or something?" They shrugged, "what time is it anyway?" I asked looking around for a clock. 

"It's almost quarter to 11," Danny replied as he walked over with a glass of iced tea. I sighed and rubbed my head as he sat beside me. Barry leaned on the counter, a cup of coffee in his hands, "anything you want to do?" He asked and I laughed, leaning back into my chair. 

"I want to go back to sleep," I laughed turning to him, "your couch isn't actually very comfortable," he ruffled his hair with an awkward smile and Barry laughed, "but if I sleep more my head ache will probably just get worse," I could go to Uni but I had zero energy for class, and I had no shoes, "I have no shoes," I whispered in realization then laughed again, "I don't even have socks," I looked down feeling the weight of last night come to reality again, "I might not have anything," I said softly, starting to tear up again. 

"Hey, it'll be ok," Barry interrupted my thought and I smiled weakly. Ya, sure it would. Danny gently touched my shoulder and I glanced to him. 

"Do you want my shoes?" He asked, his tone genuine, but his face showed he was trying to hold back his smile. I had to smile and start to laugh at his adorableness. 

"I don't think they will fit," I laughed, shaking my head and glancing to Barry, as I wiped my eyes, "what about you guys? What are you doing today?"

"Editing and recording at the Grumps Space," Barry replied with a shrug and I nodded, "you know, we probably have a pair of flip flops around here somewhere if you wanted?" I laughed again and looked at my monster feet. They were so worn out already, from years of love. I'm sure last night didn't help. 

"Ya, if only till I can get a pair of my own," I laughed waggling my feet. 

"Dan, you're the one who gets all the fan gifts," he pointed accusingly and Danny started to laugh, "go find the girl flip flops,"

"Ya, I think," he stood and glanced to me as I smiled, "I'll be right back," I shook my head lightly and looked back to Barry. 

"So," he said moving to sit across from me, "I'm glad you managed to get out safely," I glanced away and rubbed my neck, "I'm sorry that the couch is crap," he laughed lightly and I smiled. 

"I've slept on worse," I replied with a shrug, "futons and hide away beds are the worst, the only exception was my gramma's. The hide-a-bed was surprisingly comfortable," i laughed lightly and stood, "where are your glasses?" I asked pointing to the kitchen. 

"Oh, ya, I'm sorry," he pointed to a cupboard, "help your self. I don't think there is much really, but whatever you find you're welcome to," I smiled and grabbed a cute Zelda glass and poured myself a glass of iced tea. Opening the aspirin bottle I took two and swallowed them down with a gulp of my iced tea. Hearing a crash we jumped and I set my cup down as I walked to the stairs. 

"Are you ok up there?" I called up and glanced to Barry, who had come to stand by me. 

"Ya, all good!" Danny called and we heard rustling around. 

I shook my head and, being the nosey person I was, started up the stairs. He had said he was on the left and I poked my head in to see him, trying to stack a box off to the side as his closet bar had came down. I laughed lightly and he turned, ruffling his hair. 

"Need help?" I asked as I stepped in and started to pick up shirts. 

"Uh, no, you don't have to," he reached to try and stop me and I glanced around with a sigh, then looked to the lopsided closet bar. 

"What were you doing?" I asked as I handed him the shirts I had picked up. 

"Getting the box. I hit my head," he blushed slightly, excepting them and I smiled. 

"Well, at least I'm not the only one having all the accidents," I chimed and he laughed as I moved to right the closet bar. It was bothering me and I couldn't leave it anymore. Settling the bar back into its grooves I smiled and heard him shift.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders and I jumped as he hugged me from behind, "I'm really glad you're ok," he said softly and I blushed. 

"I'm sorry I scared you," I said, glancing to him and he laughed softly as he pulled away. 

"It's fine," he said, handing me a pair of plastic cheaply made flip flops with Link and Zelda on them, "here, you can have these," he smiled as he stepped back. 

"Thanks," I smiled and followed him as he headed out of his room, "I'll give them back when I get a pair of my own," 

"Nah, keep them," he replied with a shrug and I felt my self blush again. I glanced over the flip flops before hurrying to follow him. 

"Hey, if you want to come to the Grumps Space with us and hang out, Arin's says that's fine. I told him about your place," Barry called and I smiled again as I trundled down the stairs. 

"I might," I replied as I sat on the bottom stair and kicked off my monster feet. I slipped on his flip flops to find they had fit almost perfectly. They were cute and I smiled again. Wandering to the coffee table i grabbed my phone. There were 18 missed calls, 16 from Lisa, and 2 from Stan. Checking my messages I listened to Lisa freak out, call me a myriad of names, apologize for calling me names, and asked multiple times if I was ok, where was I, and to call her back. Stan was more civil and left only one message asking if I was ok, that he saw my apartment on the news, asked if I needed anything and to call him.

I called Stan first and reassured him that I was fine. When I was off the phone I called Lisa. 

"ROSE WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" She cried out as she answered the phone, making me jump, " I was so worried about you! I'm sorry I didn't answer. Your scared the hell out of me! Where are you? Are you ok? I saw your building on the news!" 

"Lisa, calm down, I'm fine," I reassured as I sat on the couch and glanced to the guys. 

"Where are you?"

"Danny let me crash on his couch," he looked up upon hearing his name and I smiled. 

"You have to let me meet this guy, he's definitely a keeper," I glanced to him and smiled again, "what are you doing today?" 

"I don't know. I need to get somethings if I'm not going to be back in my apartment for a while," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. 

"Ya I can imagine. I'll come grab you and we can get some basics if you want?" She suggested and I nodded. 

"Ya that's sounds good. Gimme a sec," I stood and wandered to the guys who were talking together, "hey mister," I shoulder bumped him lightly as I pressed my phone to my chest, "do you know where I am?" I asked with a child like lisp and he laughed, making me smile again, "my friend is going to grab me. I need some things if I'm going to take up residency on your couch," he laughed again nodded. He told me the address and I leaned into my phone. 

"Did you catch that?" I asked Lisa and got a yup, "ok cool. So I'll see you in a bit," we hung up and I looked to the guys, "I might see you guys at the Grumps Space later I guess," 

"Ok, cool," Danny smiled then glanced to his phone, "crap, we should get going. You'll be ok till you friend shows up?" He asked and I laughed. 

"Ya I think I'm old enough to manage," I teased as he pulled his jacket on, "I'll try not to burn the place down," 

"No wild parties," Barry teased as they left and I rolled my eyes. 

"Ya, what ever dad," I called from the door, waving them off as they both jumped into Barry's car and left. I wandered back into there place, and looked around. Folding the blanket I set it on the end of the couch, propping the kitty cushion on it and then looked around again. 

Not sure what to do I started to snoop through their kitchen. If I was going to be here a while I might as well feed them. Maybe I'm being too presumptuous. I don't even know what Barry likes. Not finding much food of substance I shrugged. If I wanted anything looks like I would be getting it. 

As I did their three dishes there was a knock at the door and my phone buzzed. Grabbing it as saw the I'm here message and went to the door. 

"Hey, how are you?" Lisa asked as she stepped in, "your guy has a nice place," she teased then hugged me, "have you heard anything?" 

"He's not 'my guy' and no nothing," I shrugged, "I need to grab my bag," I wandered into the living room and shouldered my bag, before turning to her as she glanced around the room. 

"It seems your guy is a bit of a nerd?" She questioned pointing to a Zelda poster on the wall. I glanced over it and then looked around. There truly was a lot of fan merch around but that was fine with me. All of my blankets were fandom related and most of my cups. 

"Ya," I said looking down, "let's go," I quickly walked to the door and she followed. I tried not to think about my apartment building and what I might have lost. 

"So what do you need," Lisa asked as she started her car. 

"All the basics I guess," I shrugged, "toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, a real brush would be nice, a change of clothes" I listed the essentials as we drove. 

We shopped around the dollar store for most of the stuff and then meandered through the mall. I stopped in Hot topic and looked around as Lisa waited. 

As I explored the small store I had two shirts, and blanket. Spotting a cute Link keychain I smiled. I wonder if Danny would like that? He did seem to be a big Zelda fan. I grabbed it and bit my lip lightly. Paying for everything we wandered around more.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping, gossip, and then the Grumps.

"So," Lisa said and I glanced to her over my drink, "are you going to be staying with your Danny guy until you hear about your apartment?" She asked and I sighed. 

"I don't know. We'll see I guess, why?" I shrugged and set my drink down. 

"Well you have been on only one date. What do you really know about him?" She asked and I leaned back running my fingers through my hair.

"I know he's sweet," I shrugged and sighed, "I don't know Lisa, a lot has happened so we haven't really talked about it. I was going to meet up with them after we were done," 

"Oh," she raised her eyebrow with a small grin, "them huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "ya the rest of the grumps. Anyway, what else am I needing? I've got all my basics, a blanket and some shirts," I looked at my bags then to Lisa as she rested her head on hand. 

"How about underwear?" She asked and I laughed. 

"Uh ya, that's probably a good idea. As fun as bra less has been," 

"Something sexy since your staying at his place," she teased with a smirk as I blushed. 

"Shut up," I laughed swirling my drink lightly. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out as she laughed. 

D: hey, what are you doing? 

R: drinking tea and shopping. Why what's up?

D: we're taking a break and I'm hungry. 

R: I don't think we'll be much longer so I can bring food if you want

D: it's cool, we ordered Thai food 

R: oh, that's good. 

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and met Lisa's gaze, "let's go, we still have some more things to grab," 

We wandered the stores for a little bit more and soon I had everything I needed. Texting Danny after we ate, I got the address for the Grumps space. 

R: I'm going to need to borrow your keys

D: why??

R: to steal your car and drive to Vegas. Lol, no, I want to drop my bags in your trunk so I won't have to bring them up. 

R: also, I got you something

"I want to meet these guys," Lisa said as we pulled up and I rolled my eyes. I texted that I was here and waited. Ross stepped out and I smiled awkwardly as I waved. 

"Don't embarrass me," I warned Lisa and opened my door, "also he's married," I glanced to Ross as she rolled her eyes. He waved and walked over. 

"Barry sent me out with the keys," he said as he dangled the keys. 

"Oh ya they did take Barry's car this morning didn't they," I said with a smile as I slung my bag over my shoulder and reached into the back seat and grabbed my purchases, "this is my friend Lisa by the way," 

"Hey I'm Ross," he waved as Lisa smiled, "so I heard about your place, you ok?" He asked and I shrugged. 

"Ya, I'm ok," I replied with a smile as I rifled through my Hot Topic bag. Finding the small keychain I slipped it into my pocket and grabbed all my bags, "I'll just drop these in the trunk," 

"Okay so I'll just head off now," Lisa chimed in and I turned to her.

"Yup, I'll see you later," I waved as she drove away. I heard the jingle of keys and turned to Ross. He wasn't as tall, or fluffy as Danny, but he was still really cute with those dimples, "trunk," I said and he nodded wandering to Barry's car. With a beep beep it was unlocked and the trunk opened. Dropping my bags, I double checked to make sure I didn't need anything before locking it again and heading up to the Grumps space.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with the Grumps

"Hey, Dan and Barry both said you would be here at some point," called a familiar voice and I looked around to see Suzy. 

"Hey," I waved then I brushed my hair back, "ya, I'm just hanging out until they are done. I guess you heard about my place too, huh?" I asked as she walked over. I felt some what naked and inferior to her, with her perfect eyeliner and expertly done makeup. Ross walked away leaving us to our conversation. 

"Ya, I heard. How are you doing?" She asked and I sighed. I was getting a little tired of being asked that question. 

"I'm fine, now," I replied and shifted. Looking around I then asked, "are they still recording?" My hand ran over my pocket, feeling the keychain. I wanted to give it to him but I guess I'll have to wait. 

"Yup," she looked to the door then back to me, "hey, you should let me do your makeup now," 

"Now?" I asked as setting my bag down against the wall. 

"Ya, it'll be fun. How do you normally do it?" She asked as I followed her to a room. 

"Just the way you've seen usually," I shrug and she nods as she moves stuff around on the desk, "but you can do what ever want," 

"What ever I want?" She asked with a cheeky smile. 

"What ever you think would look good I guess. Nothing to crazy crazy," I giggled in reply as she motioned for me to sit. 

"Well, you seem to be about the same paleness as me so that's good, I can use my foundation and stuff on you," she clicked on her lights as I sat, "do you want to record this or?" Her question drifted off and I shrugged. 

"I don't mind either way. If it will be good for you channel or whatever, it's your call," I said and she nodded and grabbed her camera. 

"Ok, well I'll record it anyway," she finagled with it then set it back up, "do you have a YouTube name or something?" 

I shook my head then thought about it. I didn't really want my name out there, not that I thought any one would recognize me or anything. I pondered over nicknames I had had in the past then smiled, "let's go with Alley Cat," 

"Cute," she smiled and set to work. She took her time with each step, talking to me and the camera, explaining the product she was using and answering my random beauty questions. She even took the time to straighten and style my hair. In about half an hour we were done and I looked in the mirror. 

"Wow," I whispered and she smiled. My eyes were lined sharper than I usually did and my eyeshadow and lipstick were a few shades darker than normal. The fake eyelashes she put on added an extra BAM that I was not used to. I looked very elegant. 

"You look awesome," she smiled and I blushed. 

"Thanks to you," I replied, brushing my hair back behind my ear and stretching, "I need something to drink now though," 

We laughed lightly as we wandered out of the room. Walking to their little kitchen area I snooped through the fridge before deciding to just go with a glass of water. I drank, rinse my cup and set it by the sink, before venturing to the giant beanbag chair they have, grabbing my bag on the way. 

Curling up in the chair I pulled out my sketchbook and flipped to a blank page. Flipping back I started to draw more on the one I had started of the group. Add more details, giving everyone a bit more definition, erasing random unnecessary lines. Time passed as I worked. Lightly tapping my pencil against my lips as I assessed my efforts so far I sighed. 

"Looks good," some said abruptly grabbing my shoulders. I screamed and my pencil went flying. I heard it clatter to the ground somewhere and turned to Ross who was now laughing. My scowl only seemed to bring out a fresh burst of laughter. "I'm sorry," he wheezed as I shook my head and stuck out my tongue, moving to get up. 

"Did you see where my pencil landed?" I asked scanning the floor, hoping to see it. It was one of my more favoured pencils. Ross turned looking around him as he laughed. Setting my book down I begin to search. While I looked he flopped where I had been, grabbing my sketchbook, flipping through the pages.

"You have an interesting style," he said and I glanced back to him. 

"Really?" I asked as I turned and leaned again the couch, "i always thought it was pretty standard," I shrugged then moved to look under the couch, "of course you're under there," I sighed seeing my pencil just out of reach. I heard Ross's laugh as I sighed. 

"Need help?" He asked and I shrugged. 

"I just need something to swish it out," I sat and pulled my flip flop off, using it to flick the pencil out the side. Seeing it roll out, I nodded with satisfaction, and grabbed it. As Ross sat flipping through the pages of my sketchbook I curled up on the couch quietly. My lack of sleep catching up with me and the comfortable warmth of the couch effectively put me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. that's all she wrote. so far anyway. now i need to read through, edit, fix and add to it all again

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and finally got the courage to post it. we'll see how it goes ^^'


End file.
